Meu Conto de Fadas Roubado
by Ranninha-chan
Summary: Você tem um tempo para me ouvir reclamar sobre nada e tudo, de uma vez só? Eu sou uma dessas Idiotas melodramáticas, completamente neurótica. Sem dúvida nenhuma! "Basket Case -Green Day"


**_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem_**

**_Baseado em uma história real e com algumas citações de livros de fantasia que vai de O Senhor dos Anéis, do Tolkien, à Dragões de Eter do Raphael Draccon!_**

**_Boa leitura._**

* * *

**_Meu Conto De Fadas Roubado!_**

Bom... Como começar essa história? Vejamos...

_**Era uma vez**_... Não! Muito Clichê!

Então... _**Em um reino muito distante**_... ¬¬' Também não! Que é que tem a vê? Nessa história nem reinos tem! Na verdade é só mais uma história comum! Pra ser sincera nem um conto de fadas é, mas eu sempre fui muito dramática! Por isso quis dá esse título a história! (_**Pasmem!**_)

E pra ser mais sincera ainda, essa história nem é sobre mim! Essa é a história de como minha _melhor amiga_ acabou roubando _**meu** conto de fadas_...

_... E destruiu minha vida!_ **(Drama Level Máximo!)**

Vou explicar pra vocês: Sabe quando você é uma adolescente de **17 anos** que está cursando o **terceiro ano do ensino médio** e só consegue sonhar com a_** faculdade**_? Quando você conta cada segundo para as provas finais acabarem de vez e você poder começar a arrumar suas coisas pra poder partir de vez? _(Se bem que minhas coisas já estão arrumadas há umas três semanas!^^)_ Quando você sonha com uma vida** independente** longe de seus pais, ficando em um quartinho sem o luxo de sua casa, mas mesmo assim você vai está com sua melhor amiga em uma das _**melhores faculdades de medicina do mundo**_? E, principalmente, sabe quando você sonha que vai chegar na faculdade e, logo de cara, o _garoto mais lindo e popular_ da faculdade vai se apaixonar por você e vocês vão viver _felizes para sempre_?

Pois é! Acho que toda adolescente que se preze já teve esses sonhos algum dia! Mas poucas conseguiram! E logo a garota que nunca, repito, **NUNCA** sonhou com esse tipo de coisa... _É a que consegue_! ¬¬' Vocês conseguem entender minha revolta? Sério mesmo? Não te bate uma revolta quando você luta, luta e luta por uma coisa, aí vem uma pessoa qualquer, aleatoriamente, e consegue isso facilmente? Sem nem ao menos tentar ou querer isso? **AAAAAAWWWRR**! E pior ainda é quando eu nem posso culpá-la por isso!

Vocês não devem tá entendendo nada, né? O negócio é o seguinte: Minha melhor amiga, _**a protagonista e ladra dessa história**_, nunca teve essa ambição de encontrar um príncipe encantado na faculdade. Na verdade ela já tem todo o seu **_futuro planejado e garantido_**, afinal seus pais já são os melhores médicos do país e ela é herdeira única e legítima deles. Então qualquer faculdadezinha de quinta que ela entrasse já seria suficiente pra ela também ser tão grande como eles. Mas ela tinha que entrar junto comigo em **Stanford**. _E É LÓGICO QUE EU FIQUEI FELIZ COM ISSO_, mas isso é revoltante. Não bastava ser **_Linda _**_e_**_ Rica_**, tinha que ser também _**MEGA Inteligente**_? Também não é questão de inveja. Modéstia parte eu também sou linda, rica e inteligente! **E loira!** ;) E isso já é um ponto a mais pra mim.

_"Ah, mas se vocês são tão inteligentes, porque não foram pra Harvard?"_

_**Simples!** _Porque **_Harvard fica longe demais_** para nossos pais aceitarem que suas filhinhas, recém saídas do berço, fossem, já **Stanford** fica só ao sul de São Francisco, ou seja, só _**à 37 minutos** de casa_! ¬¬' Então, qualquer coisa que viesse a acontecer com a gente, eles estariam a um passo de suas amadas herdeiras. Será, então, que isso pode ser considerada independência? Não necessariamente, mas é melhor que nada! Nisso é que dá ser tão mimada!

Ah! Me desculpem meus queridos! Eu ainda nem me apresentei a vocês não é? Sorry! Me chamo **_Yamanaka Ino_**, cresci e me criei em **São Francisco** na **Califórnia** e atualmente estou me mudando, com minha melhor amiga, pra** Nova Iorque**, mais especificamente pra **Manhattan**, pois finalmente concluímos nossa **_faculdade de medicina_** e estamos indo fazer nossa _"Residencia"_ no_** Melhor Hospital dos EUA: O Hospital Mount Sinai.**_ _(Desculpa aí, tá?) _

E a melhor amiga que eu vos falo é nada mais nada menos que **_Hyuuga Hinata_**, mas conhecida como _a ladra de sonhos._

Hinata e eu não somos completamente o oposto uma da outra! Muitas pessoas costumavam até a dizer que Hinata era **Lua**, enquanto eu era **Sol**! Mas na minha concepção... Nós nos **Completávamos**! Tá bom... Isso foi lésbico, eu sei! Mas não há definição melhor! Desde que nos conhecemos eu me apeguei bastante a Hinata. Eu arrisco até a dizer que eu sou mais apegada a ela do que ela a mim! Atualmente nós somos melhores amigas e tudo mais, mas quando eu a conheci ela já tinha "_melhores amigas_", embora eles fossem **_meninos_**, enquanto eu só tinha uma prima mais velha, que no fundo eu só a considerava uma arqui-inimiga. Mas... Voltando ao assunto... **Kiba** e **Shino** sempre trataram Hinata como uma boneca de porcelana, da mesma forma como os pais dela a tratavam, sempre a protegendo de perigos imaginários e que só eles e os pais dela viam! ¬¬' Qual é? _Que perigo uma criança pode causar?_ Pode cair e se ralar? Pode se perder no patio da escola? ¬¬' Ai ai... Essa super proteção contra coisas desnecessárias me tirava do sério! E por isso que quando eu passei a me aproximar mais dela eu a tratava como qualquer ser humano normal! E acho que era só disso que ela precisava... Se sentir normal! Por isso que ela gostou tanto de mim.

Aí fomos descobrindo pontos em comuns com o passar do tempo e aos poucos eu meio que fui trazendo ela pro _"meu mundo"_. Sabe? Compartilhávamos conversas mais femininas. No começo Hinata nem sabia direito o que era isso, mas com o tempo ela foi se adaptando ao meu modo! Conversávamos sobre os garotos que a gente achava mais bonitos, sobre roupas, _**SAPATOS**_ *-*. Também compartilhávamos segredinhos e sempre contávamos tudo uma pra outra: Tipo nosso primeiro beijo! E, por coincidência, foram com nossos melhores amigos. O de Hinata foi com Kiba e o meu com o Shikamaru! O namoro de Hinata até que durou, já o meu... ¬¬' Shikamaru era demasiadamente preguiçoso e isso me irritava... Muito! Por isso antes que eu matasse ele, achamos melhor deixar só na amizade mesmo! Já no caso de Hinata... Nunca soube ao certo se aquilo poderia ser considerado um namoro! Tava mais pra um triangulo amoroso, já que Shino sempre tava junto deles. Quer dizer, amoroso não, só um triangulo mesmo! **Resumindo:** Eles eram namorados só de nome mesmo. Quase nunca os via se beijando ou conversando sobre coisas românticas que os namorados fazem. E mesmo com o fim do _"namoro"_, até hoje eles nunca, repito, **NUNCA** mudaram um com o outro, continuaram **_melhores amigos_**.

Mas Hinata é um caso a parte, ela sempre foi _diferente_ das outras mulheres! Por mais que ela sempre conversasse comigo sobre assuntos femininos, ela sempre preferiu conversar com meninos sobre assuntos de ... **_Meninos._** ¬¬' Acho que pelo fato de ter crescido com o gênero masculino ao seu redor, ela acabou herdando um gosto bem ... **Diferente** e **peculiar,** pelo mesmos pra uma garota! Ela gosta de jogar **videogame**, de** anime**, de **RPG**, de** livros de ficção**, de** filmes de ação e aventura**, de **rock**, **detesta** com todas as suas forças **ir ao salão de beleza**_ (fazer as unhas era uma penitencia pra ela)_, enfim, completamente o oposto de mim, mas isso nunca me incomodou! Na verdade ela sempre evitava falar esse tipo de coisa perto de mim, mas vez ou outra ela acabava soutando uma ou vinte coisinha sobre um tal de** Zoro** de um anime chamado **One Piece** que era o _**Amor da Vida Dela**_! ¬¬'

_(**N/T:** Vai entender, né? Como é que uma pessoa consegui se apaixonar por um personagem de anime? Esse povo é doido, né pessoal? ^^)_

Enfim... Continuando na faculdade. Kiba, Shino e Shikamaru também entraram na mesma faculdade que a nossa. Shikamaru já era um advogado nato! Por mais preguiçoso que ele fosse, sempre tinha ótimos argumentos e sempre tinhas ótimas estratégias de escapar de uma provável enrascada! Por isso, quando ele optou por medicina, foi uma tremenda surpresa para nós. Acho que no fundo, ele só não queria se separar da gente, quer dizer, de mim. Aquele preguiçoso não é nada sem mim. Kiba entrou pra faculdade de veterinário enquanto Shino optou por Biologia e, sem sombra de dúvidas, ele se especializaria em _Entomologia_ (que é o rumo da biologia que estuda os insetos). E como vocês já sabem, Hinata e eu entramos na faculdade de Medicina! Não sei se por vocação ou não, mas no meu caso foi por pura falta de opção e vocação pra fazer qualquer outra coisa (já que eu não queria seguir no ramo "Ciências da Terra" como meus pais). No caso de Hinata tenho certeza que é herança genética. Já estava escrito que ela seria grande, assim como também já estava escrito... **Que ele se apaixonaria por ela**.

Mas que espécie de **_narradora _**_e_**_ amiga_** eu sou né? Já estou a horas falando e falando que Hinata é uma ladra de sonhos, mas nem expliquei o motivo né? E talvez eu nem deva contar mesmo, afinal eu sei que vocês vão ficar ao lado dela. É serio! Podem anotar o que eu tô dizendo. Todos sempre ficam ao lado dela. Acho que pelo fato de Hinata já ter cara e jeito daquelas **_mocinhas de novela das 8_**, sabe? E acho que eu só posso ter cara de** vilã**! ¬¬' A **Carminha **de** Avenida Brasil** perde é feio pra mim.

Tá certo, tá certo! Eu vou parar de enrolar e falar logo de vez o que aconteceu entre Hinata e Eu!

E não! Eu e Hinata, atualmente, não estamos intrigadas! Na verdade, nesse exato momento ela está aqui do meu lado já arrumando as coisas dela pra podermos partir pra nossa terrinha: Para os _**Estados Unidos da America**_!

_**Quê?**_

Não falei que a gente permaneceu em Sfanfor até o fim da faculdade. Estávamos em um lugar muito distante dos EUA e essa história vocês vão conhecer agora.

* * *

_6 Anos atrás... Dia 28 de Janeiro de 2008 às 07:43, segunda feira._

- _Finalmente Hinataaaaa! Nossa tão sonhada liberdade... ESTÁ DIANTE DE NOSSOS OLHOS!_ - Meus olhos brilhavam olhando para aquele lugar! Finalmente! Estávamos na faculdade de** Stanford**! Tudo aqui é tão... tão... _Adulto_! Tão independente! Todos parecem tão maduros e bonitos! *-* Agora sim! Finalmente minha vida ia melhorar! Eu já queria correr pra dentro da universidade, mas fui impedida.

- _Não tão rápido mocinha!_ - Minha mãe apareceu ao meu lado, também contemplando o lugar! Pois a mão no topo de minha cabeça e me abriu um sorriso. - _Será que você poderia ao menos fingir que vai sentir nossa falta? Porque papai e mamãe vão morrer de saudades de você!_ - Se eu sou dramática, minha mãe é 5 vezes mais do que eu. Sério!

- _Claro que eu vou sentir saudades, mãe! Mas eu vou vê a Senhora todo fim de semana!_ - Respondi um pouco seca, mas minha mãe as vezes exagera. Ela tá me abraçando e chorando na frente de todo mundo.

- _Mesmo assim querida! Nós vamos sentir muito sua falta!_ - Agora é a vez do meu pai. - _Olhe só como Hinata trata os pais dela._ - Sabia! Eles sempre me compararem com a senhorita perfeitinha e minha melhor amiga, Hinata!

Hinata abraçava sua mãe com carinho enquanto seu pai só tocava o topo da cabeça dela com a mão e mantinha um belo sorriso carinhoso no rosto! Tia Hanna chorava como se fosse passar 1 ano inteiro longe da filha e, acredite ou não, Tio Hiashi também tinha um olhar tão triste que parecia que a qualquer momento também iria chorar. ¬¬' MEU DEEEEUS! Pra quê tudo isso? De hoje a 5 dias eles a veriam novamente! Sem contar que são só 37 minutos de viagem até São Francisco. E eu achando que minha mãe que era dramática.

- _Hinaaa... Rápido! Vamos logo ou vamos nos atrasar. Tio Hiashi, Tia Hana até o FIM DE SEMANA_! - Desculpa, mas eu tive que cortar o clima Mexicano. E deu certo. Tia Hanna sorriu pra mim e deixou Hinata respirar. Ela beijou a testa da filha e lhe disse algo que eu não pude ouvir, mas fez Hinata corar e tio Hiashi fazer cara feia. Então, depois de Hinata dá um longo abraço no Tio Hiashi e ele falar algumas coisas em seu ouvido enquanto alisava os cabelos sedosos da filha... Ela finalmente veio pro meu lado e nós andamos em direção ao portão principal da faculdade e lógico que tiramos uma foto pra postar no **Instagram**. ;)

E o tão esperado momento chegou. O sonhado momento de darmos o primeiro passo em direção a nossa liberdade e nossa futura independência. Então, com o pé direito, entramos em **Stanford**! Nossos olhos brilhando de felicidade e ansiedade.

- _Parece um Sonho, não é?_ - Perguntou-me Hinata. Estávamos paradas no meio do portão olhando pra dentro da Faculdade com a maior cara de bobas. Olhei pra Hinata pra comprovar se realmente estávamos com cara de retardadas e... Realmente estávamos! Hinata tava com a maior cara de boba apaixonada. Sorri e enlacei meu braço ao dela.

- _E é só o começo, Hinata!_ - Ela sorriu pra mim e voltamos a encarar o nosso destino. De repente me veio um frio na barriga e aposto que com Hinata foi a mesma coisa, já que ela apertou mais ainda meu braço. E não era pra menos. Aquele lugar era enorme, mais parecia uma cidade do que uma Universidade. Chegava até a ser assustador, principalmente pra duas calouras que nunca tinham saído de debaixo das asas dos pais. Era como se estivéssemos diante de uma "prisão" onde só poderíamos sair quando estivéssemos adultas e formadas. Se bem que se refletíssemos sobre isso... Era exatamente assim que era! Arrepiante né? Provavelmente todos os alunos que estavam lá dentro, já tiveram com essa mesma pressão psicológica que estávamos nesse momento._- Nervosa?_

_- Muito!_ - Hinata virou pra mim e fez uma careta bonitinha. _- E você?_ - E eu mostrei minhas mãos tremulas a ela como resposta. Nós duas caímos na gargalhada, pegamos nossas bolsas de rodinhas e caminhamos pro lugar que seria nosso lar pelos últimos 6 anos de nossas vidas.

Até chegarmos ao Campus da Medicina recebemos vários olhares de diversas intensidades diferentes. Olhares de curiosidade, olhares de aprovação e reprovação, olhares de interesses, olhares cheios de malicia e desejo, e consequentemente... Olhares de inveja. " _Wellcome to the Jungle_" foi a frase que eu pensei nesse momento. Afinal somos carnes fresca em um local com milhares de predadores desconhecidos. E nós não eramos carnes qualquer. Não é querendo me achar, nem nada parecido, mas se o Tony Ramos nos visse nem precisaria perguntar se era **Friboi!**_ (N/T: kkkk... LOL! Desculpe a piadinha gente, mas eu não resisti.)_

Eu tenho 17 anos, mas já vou completar 18 anos agora dia **11 de Fevereiro**. Já Hinata é uma caso ainda mais especial. No dia** 24 de Janeiro**, há quatro dias, ela Completou 17 anos! E foi uma mega festa de Aniversário e Comemoração pela a aprovação na Faculdade. Nunca vou esquecer Tio Hiashi bêbado dizendo _" Minha princesinha, meu bebê... Parabéns! Você é meu orgulho. E mesmo quando você for uma médica formada e casada, saiba que você sempre será minha filhinha."_ Dá pra acreditar? Hehehehe... Provavelmente nunca mais verei essa cena na vida. E só lembrando, essa cena veio seguida de um _**Veloster da Hyundai**_ _versão limitada e exclusiva só para acionistas maioritários da empresa, **cor preto**_**!** Tudo bem que o carro é lindo, mas... _Tem como ser mais esporte?_ Hinata tem gostos masculinos até pra carro. Se bem que quando o assunto é carro, eu também prefiro os modelos mais esportes, porque no meu aniversário, eu ganhei um conversível amarelo poderoso que causa inveja desconcertante em muitos. Assim como minhas belíssimas madeixas loiras. Enfim, isso não muda o fato de eu ser quase 1 ano mais velha que ela e, mesmo assim, ela ainda parece ser mais madura que eu. Provavelmente Hinata é a garota mais nova dessa Universidade.

Assim que chegamos ao nosso alojamento, o mais belo e caro de toda a faculdade:o _**MedGold (N/T: **desculpem o nome brega!**)**_, fomos abordadas por um grupo de rapazes gatinhos que nos entregaram um panfleto de uma festa:

_" Calourada da Medicina e Festa de Boas Vindas._

_Entrada e Bebida liberada pra mulheres. E as mais belas ganham uma pulseira exclusiva pra área VIP!"_

Os gatinhos nos observaram com sorrisos nada inocentes e quando terminamos de lê, olhamos pra eles...

- _Por favor, digam que vocês vão!_ - Um deles falou com olhos suplicantes. Foi a nossa vez de sorri pra eles e respondermos juntas:

-_ Estaremos lá!_ - Eles abriram mais os sorrisos e nós continuamos a andar pro nosso alojamento, mas ainda podemos ouvir eles comemorarem batendo nas mãos um do outro e sorrindo maliciosos, do jeito masculino de ser.

Finalmente chegamos ao quarto _**103** _do alojamento, respiramos fundo e abrimos a porta do quarto na mais pura expectativa e , definitivamente, não nos decepcionamos, muito pelo contrário. Estava redondamente enganada quando pensei que não iria ter luxo. Nossos pais já tinham pago pessoas pra arrumarem o quarto pra nós e trazer nossas coisas pra cá! O quarto era enorme. O ar condicionado e a decoração nos dava a sensação de está em um local da Europa, mas minha parte preferida com certeza foi o tamanho dos closets _(Sonho). _Já a parte preferida de Hinata foi vê que, do lado dela, tinha estantes de livros, uma de livros de medicina e outra com os livros preferidos dela, tipo: _**Eragon, Dragões de Éter, Jogos Vorazes, Percy Jackson, Senhor dos Aneis,**_ enfim, _**Livros de Fantasia**_ em geral! E graças a Deus tinham criados mudos ao lado de nossas camas, com abaju, já que se eu fosse esperar até Hinata parar de ler e decidir dormir pra apagar a luz, provavelmente eu dormiria 3 horas da manhã.O chão era todo acolchoado com um tapete aveludado. O banheiro também é o sonho de toda mulher. Isso me fez pensar se todos os outros quartos eram assim ou se os nossos pais mexeram alguns pauzinhos pra podermos ter alguns confortos a mais._ Aposto na segunda opção._

Porém, mal tivemos temos de desfrutar do nosso quarto e logo uma voz no auto falante da faculdade fez um anúncio exigindo a presença de todos os alunos na arena onde ocorreria a cerimonia de abertura das aulas, então tivemos que sair voadas do quarto e ir em direção a arena. Fomos do jeito que estávamos mesmo. Eu estava com um vestidinho curtinho tomara que caia, branco e uma sandália gladiadora até o meio da canela. Já Hinata... ¬¬' As vezes eu tenho tanta vontade de mandar Hinata pro esquadrão da moda, mas não faria isso, já que nem os pais dela se importavam com o estilo alternativo da filha. E isso é algo que eu, particularmente, não entendo. Hinata tem tudo: tem dinheiro, corpo deslumbrante, sorriso encantador, enfim, mas ela sempre preferiu se vestir dessa forma desleixada. Eu até devo agradecer por hoje ela não está com aquelas blusonas largas com nome de **banda de Rock** ou de **Anime**, sabe? Hoje ela tava simplesmente com uma calça jeans e camiseta branca, com uma jaqueta preta por cima e all star também preto. ¬¬' E o pior não era nem isso, e sim o fato de que, mesmo ela estando vestida assim, ela estava... Linda! E não era pra menos.

Esse lado _"machão"_ de Hinata teve até algo bom e proveitoso: o gosto dela por Lutas! Não que eu goste de lutas, longe disso, mas é só pelo fato de Hinata ter começado a praticar _**Muay Thai**_ com os meninos e **_Krav Maga_** com o primo GATÍSSIMO dela, que ela começou a desenvolver um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer mulher, inclusive a mim! Eu até pensei em começar a praticar luta. Sério! Mas... Achei melhor começar a fazer musculação, já que Hinata sempre aparecia com uma mancha roxa diferente pelo corpo e eu não queria isso pra mim. Mas Hinata evoluiu da gordinha chorona pra uma garota de belas curvas e postura confiante. E devo admitir que quando Hinata se arrumava como uma garota... Não tinha pra ninguém, nem pra mim. E olha que eu sempre fui **vaidosa** e **narcisista** ao extremo. Mas é assim, tentem me acompanhar: Eu sou linda! Sério mesmo. Loira de cabelos longos, alta, olhos azuis da cor do mar, sorriso deslumbrante e corpo mais deslumbrante ainda, enfim, corpo e rosto perfeito, porém... **_Normal._** Completamente diferente de minha _best_. A palavra certa pra definir Hinata seria:** Exótica**! Isso mesmo. Quantas garotas vocês conhecem que possuem olhos perolados e cabelos preto azulado? Eu particularmente conheço só uma! E não é só isso, Hinata também possui uma bela pele pálida, seios fartos e diria que ela tem até um sorriso meio... Felino e... meigo! (se é que isso existe!) Enfim, Hinata tem uma beleza exótica que chama atenção por onde passa, mas isso nunca me incomodou.

Enfim, voltando a cerimonia de abertura. Fiquei encantada com a quantidade de gente bonita que tinha naquele lugar. Sentamos em qualquer lugar aleatoriamente e não demorou pra cerimonia começar. Houve apresentações de dança, slides contando a história da Universidade e logo o Heitor começou o seu discurso. E como eu não tava nem um pouco afim de ouvir aquele homem falando e falando, comecei a olhar ao meu redor pra conhecer prováveis futuros pretendentes. E entre 8 mil cabeças naquela arena, uma em especial me chamou atenção. Ele tava umas 4 fileiras na minha frente, mas mesmo assim eu soube que ele era um gato. Fiquei um bom tempo deslumbrada com aquela postura descolada e nem aí pra nada, pés em cima da grade da arena, mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu nunca estive tão curiosa sobre algo, como eu estou pra vê o rosto desse garoto. E ele, lendo meus pensamentos ou talvez sentindo a intensidade do meu olhar de desejo, virou.

E foi ali no meio de milhares de pessoas... _Que eu encontrei meu príncipe encantado._

Sabe quando você olha nos olhos de alguém e, de uma maneira mágica, você já começa a imaginar todo o seu futuro com aquela pessoa? Quando você vira uma criança novamente e castelos, cavalos brancos e anéis de diamante começam a invadir seus pensamentos? E principalmente, sabe quando você sabe que está diante do seu conto de fadas?

_Não?_

Pois eu estava, nesse momento, perdida dentro daqueles olhos tão... tão... intensos e... _LINDOS_! Tava me sentindo uma garotinha que estava diante do primeiro amor e, sinceramente, era o que eu era mesmo nesse momento. Uma garotinha que acabou de encontra naqueles olhos **verdes**, o primeiro amor que ela tanto esperou.

Nossos olhares só se prenderam por alguns centésimos de segundos, infelizmente, mas pra mim foi tempo mais que suficiente pra saber o que eu queria: **_ELE_**! Ele continuou virado pra trás, olhou pra Hinata também por algum tempo, mas ela tava encantada demais com a apresentação da bandinha da faculdade que nem notou que uma magnificência daquelas tava olhando pra ela. _**Graças a Deus!**_ _"Ele já tem dona Hinata, é melhor você não olhar pra ele mesmo!"_ E depois ele voltou a olhar pra frente, enquanto a mim... Não consegui parar de olhar para aquela cabeleira rúiva que balançava suavemente seguindo o ritmo do vento. Ainda bem que Hinata tava distraída demais pra notar minha cara de retardada. Quer dizer, naquele momento, porque mesmo depois que a cerimônia de abertura tinha acabado, eu continuei um bom tempo sonhando acordada, sonhando com a próxima vez que eu iria encontra-lo! Comecei até a ensaiar o que eu diria quando o encontrar e como seria o nosso primeiro beijo.

_- Ino, será que dá pra parar de beijar o travesseiro? Tá me assustando!_ - Até eu tive que rir dessa!

* * *

Às 10 horas da noite, Hinata e Eu já estávamos prontas pra ir pra nossa primeira festa na faculdade e, acredite ou não, Hinata estava até animada pra ir. Isso me deixou extremamente feliz, afinal Hinata sempre saiu pras baladas arrastada por mim, sempre me disse que preferia um_ bom filme_ ou um _livro_ do quê sair pra farrear e se agarrar com um garoto que, provavelmente, ela nunca mais veria. ¬¬' **_Pode?_**

Mas por mais que seja difícil tirar Hinata de casa, quando ela tá fora... _Não tem quem a faça voltar._ Sério! Hinata é a mais divertida da turma, principalmente quando está _bêbada_! Ela dança muito! É lindo de se vê toda aquela estrutura se requebrando. Mas sabe o quê? Juro pra vocês que não é meu ego falando ou que eu esteja querendo me amostrar, mas eu danço _mil vezes melhor_ que Hinata! Por que se ela desde novinha pratica luta, eu desde que nasci que faço _aula de dança_. E me orgulho bastante disso! Afinal me tornei uma sedutora nata quando o quesito é dança. Não tinha um homem que não me olhasse quando eu estava na pista de dança.

**Taí**! Se fosse pra dizer algo em que eu era "melhor" que a Hinata, eu diria que era no quesito _**HOMEM**_!

Sério! Eu entrei na vida da Hinata e comecei a mostrar o _**"lado bom da vida"**_ pra ela. ^^ Mas mesmo com o passar do tempo, Hinata ainda mantinha uma _maldita de uma timidez_ que só ia embora quando ela estava, digamos,** levemente alterada** _(se é que vocês me entendem), _por isso ela se tornava mais divertida. Dançávamos até o dia amanhecer. Mas, diferente de mim, Hinata não gostava de ficar se agarrando com _"garotos vazios que só tem músculos no lugar do cérebro e só estão interessados no meu corpo, provavelmente nu!"_ Palavras da própria Hinata! Mesmo bêbada ela mantinha seus princípios! (_Uma bêbada com consciência, vai entender!_ ^^) Já quanto a minha pessoa... Não me envergonho em dizer que AMO beijar uns gatinhos nas baladas.

E hoje, mesmo na faculdade, não poderia ser diferente! Assim que chegamos a festa fomos vítimas de diversos olhares, tanto masculinos tanto femininos, e isso foi demais. E mesmo recebendo olhares de UNIVERSITÁRIOS Hinata pareceu não se importar e só desviava o olhar ou baixava a cabeça por causa daquela _maldita timidez_! Tínhamos que começar a beber logo. Já eu estava visivelmente procurando por alguém, alguém de_ cabelos ruivos_ e _olhos verdes frios,_ vulgo, meu príncipe encantado. E não foi nada difícil encontra-ló. Foi só procurar por onde tinha uma movimentação maior de mulher, e lá estava ele. *-* Sentado no sofá de couro da área **VIP**, com os braços no encosto do sofá, com dois amigos do seu lado e um sorriso travesso só olhando aquelas oferecidas se exibindo pra ele. Meu sangue ferveu._ "Aproveitem enquanto podem suas vadias!"_ Mil e uma formas de assassinatos começaram a vim na cabeça, mas fui interrompida por um idiota.

- _As senhoritas poderiam me companhar até a área Vip?!_ - Tá legal, ele não era tão idiota assim. E aquilo nem tinha sido um pedido, na verdade, porque ele, sem esperar nossa resposta, colocou a pulseira no nosso pulso e, praticamente, nos arrastou até lá._ "Por isso que eu gosto de universitários!_" Ouvimos uns suspiros tristes de algumas garotas que não tinha sido "selecionadas" pra área vip e eu sorri triunfante e ao entrar lá... Parecia que tinha sido transportada pra um universo paralelo.

Quantas pessoas bonitas vocês conseguem imaginar por metro quadrado? Aposto que poucas né? Pois é! Isso que está diante de nossos olhos ia além da imaginação. Parecia que estávamos diante de um lugar saído de filmes americanos, sabe? Aqueles filmes que nos fazem querer cortar os pulsos por só mostrar gente bonita em suas vidas perfeita e esfregar na nossa cara que, por mais que nossa vida seja boa, a deles são sempre melhores que a nossa. Mas nós não estávamos em um filme, aqui é a vida real. Eu realmente estou vivendo isso, não observando de fora como só mais uma espectadora, estava sendo observada! Só não estava sendo observada pela pessoa que eu queria, mas tudo bem! Cada coisa no seu tempo. Ainda temos uma longa noite pela frente.

Em nenhum momento faltou bebida em nossas mãos, os rapazes aqui são bastante atenciosos. Assim, coincidentemente encontramos outra caloura, o garoto que nos colocou aqui disse que nós 3 eramos as únicas calouras na área vip, e logo nos tornamos amigas, Hinata mais que eu. O nome dela é Tenten e ela realmente é bonita: Tem olhos e cabelos castanhos, corpo escultural e um sorriso doce. Defeito: é tão Nerd como nossa Hyuuga. Por isso elas se deram tão bem. Quando as duas começaram a conversar sobre livros, filmes, animes e derivados, eu saí fora. Tava na hora de atacar. Depois de um tempo já estava enturmada com uma turma de veteranas que tinham assuntos em comum comigo: Gaara! Isso mesmo! Esse é o nome do meu príncipe encantado e futuro marido. E, pelo que parece, tenho uma longa fila de concorrentes a eliminar, mas se fosse fácil... Que graça teria? Sempre fui uma mulher que gosta de desafios. Só não podia imaginar que seria um desafio tão... Desinteressado em mim! ¬¬'

Isso mesmo! Enquanto eu estava aqui pingando suor de tanto dançar e, se duvidar, até o reitor da Universidade tava me secando... Gaara sequer tinha se dado ao trabalho de parar de beber pra me olhar. ¬¬' O que diabos eu tenho que fazer pra chamar atenção dele? Me fantasiar e dançar Ula-Ula? AAAAWR! Odeio admitir isso, mas acho que nem assim ele olharia pra mim, só se fosse pra rir. Se fosse em outras ocasiões eu já teria chegado nele, mas hoje é meu primeiro dia na Universidade e eu não queria estragar esse dia com um provável fora. Tenho uma futura reputação a zelar.

Quando parei pra descansar e beber alguma coisa, fui colhendo informações com as outras meninas. Descobri várias coisas interessantes, diga-se de passagem.

_**Primeira:**_ Ele está no 6° semestre do curso de Medicina. (nossos destinos já estavam trassados, não é lindo?) ou seja, ainda terei três anos pra fisgar esse gato pra mim antes dele se formar. _**Segunda:**_ Até hoje, nesses três anos em Stanford, ele só saiu com modelos ou com belíssimas mulheres pra ele exibir por uma noite e mostrar quem "_manda no pedaço"_. Nunca namorou, gosta de farrear. _**Terceira:**_ Tem vinte anos, ou seja, entrou na faculdade com a idade de Hinata, dezessete anos, e se tornou o mais_ popular_ e "_cobiçado_" da faculdade logo no segundo semestre do curso. _**E por ultimo, mas não menos importante:**_ Melhor jogador do time de _FUTEBOL AMERICANO_. *-* Morri! Só de saber essas coisas dele eu já estava exitada até o ultimo fio de cabelo. _Ele é quente_! **Uaaau**! Tem como ser mais perfeito? Pior, que na verdade, tem sim. **Defeito:** _É fumante_! :/ Ninguém pode ser perfeito né? Eu odeio cheiro de cigarro.

Se bem que ele fica tão lindo fumando (suspiro)! Ele tava de perfil, olhar fixo em um ponto á sua frente mas mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, cotovelos sobre os joelhos inclinando o corpo pra frente e o cigarro, quase esquecido, na mão esquerda. ( Que lindo! *-* Ele é canhoto!) Ele parecia aqueles atores estrangeiros que são inalcançáveis pra garotas como eu. E mesmo distraído, ele tinha aquele ar e aquela postura superior. Foi quando eu segui o olhar dele. Sorri ao vê Hinata já levemente alterada, dançando de uma maneira sensual, mas ao mesmo tempo divertida e estrambólica, um desses Hits atuais que ela não fazia a menor ideia de como se dançava aquilo, mas mesmo assim tava lá firme e forte dançando sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor. Essa é nossa Hinata bêbada! (_não falei que ela é divertida?!_) . E, por incrível que pareça, Tenten, provavelmente também alterada, a acompanhava naquela dança... _**Exotica**_. Ai ai... Enfim, voltei a olhar pro Gaara que ainda olhava naquela direção cada vez abrindo mais o sorriso, mas não encontrei exatamente para o que ele tava olhando. Não tinha nada de interessante ali e eu duvidava muito que ele tivesse prendido sua atenção naquela tentativa de dança das meninas. Vai entender né? Deve ser coisa de garoto popular que fica rindo pro nada só fazendo pose.

No tempinho que fui ao banheiro,perdi Hinata e Tenten de vista. Procurei em toda a pista de dança e NADA! Mas deixa pra lá, o importante é que Gaara ainda tá... Pera aí, Cadê ele? Mais uma vez procurei em toda a pista de dança e, finalmente, achei as costas dele (reconheceria aquelas costas até no meio do Rock in Rio) Ele e os amigos (que descobri que um não era amigo e sim irmão, seu nome é _**Kankuro**_ e o nome do outro é _**Rock Lee**_) estavam seguindo pra um canto mais afastado e eu, como boa _**Skalter**_ que sou, fui discretamente atrás deles. Eles sentaram em uma mesa grande, com um sofá rodeando quase toda a mesa, igual aquelas mesas de lanchonetes. E foi dessa maneira inesperada que encontrei Hinata e Tenten. Elas duas estavam em uma mesa ao lado da que eles acabaram de sentar e pareciam conversar sobre algo bastante importante pela forma que conversavam e os gestos e expressões que as duas faziam, mas se eu conheço aquela **Hyuuga** bem, tenho certeza que o assunto era sobre _"a luta mais épica de todo o anime!"_ ¬¬' Eu não entendo porra nenhuma de animes, mas só de Hinata falar eu sei que cada vez que o tal **Zoro** luta, pra Hinata, é a luta mais épica do mundo. Se eu for contar quantas lutas épicas dele Hinata já me contou... Essa história não teria fim.

Gaara é o único sentado em cima da mesa com os pés em cima do banco acolchoado, virado de frente pra mesa das meninas. **BINGO**! Hinata está no lugar certo e na hora certa. Momento perfeito de me aproximar dele.

- _HINAAAATA!_ - Gritei chamando a atenção de todos pra mim, até do Gaara. -_ Até que fim te achei._

_- Não foi culpa minha, Ino-chan!_ - É... Hinata já está muito bêbada! -_ Precisava discutir algo importante com Tenten e no meio daquela bagunça não dava._

-_ E que discussão tão importante seria essa?_ - Perguntei me sentando ao lado de Hinata, de frente pro meu Gaara.

- _Zoro ou Sanji!_ - Quem respondeu foi Tenten! Fiquei boiando, é claro! Eu até que já tinha ouvido aquele outro nome da boca de Hinata, mas não dei a devida importância. Já Gaara... Não sei se ele tava ouvindo a conversa ou foi algo aleatório, mas ele abriu um belo sorriso divertido que quase me fez babar. Enquanto isso, Tenten decidiu concluir. - _Não entendo como Hinata, que é uma pessoa tão delicada e meiga, pode preferir aquele bruto ao Sanji! Sanji é perfeito!_

- _Claro que não! Sanji é um machista que não luta contra mulher! Qual é? Eu tenho meu orgulho como lutadora e se eu encontrasse um cara assim dava uma pisa nele só pra mostrar que mulher não é nenhum sexo frágil._ - Disse Hinata.

- _A questão não é essa! A questão é que ele é Romântico e um perfeito cavalheiro!_ - Foi a vez de Tenten. Isso ia longe!

- _Não liga não, Tenten! Hinata já é feminista sóbria, imagina quando ela bebe! Isso se intensifica ao extremo!_ - Tentei parar a discussão, mas foi em vão.

- _Não existe cavalheirismo em uma luta, minha cara Tenten! Luta e briga de rua são coisas completamente diferentes._ - Disse Hinata dando um sorriso convencido! -_ Você nem sabe mais do que tá falando! Acho que você deveria parar de beber, já está bêbada!_ - Disse Hinata virando o resto do copo de caipirinha. ¬¬' "_Acho que você que deveria parar de beber, Hinata!_" - _Amanhã quando você estiver sóbria a gente conversa sobre isso_!

- _É, não adianta discutir com bêbada!_ - Tenten também virou o copo de caipirinha e assim que o garçom passou elas avançaram nele pra pegar mais dois copos e logo depois começaram a rir e se abraçar! Bêbados são algo interessante, né? Em um momento estão brigando por qualquer besteira, mas logo em seguida já se amam incondicionalmente. É como diz um sábio ditado que eu não faço a menor ideia de quem disse, mas é uma grande verdade da humanidade:_ "Quem não bebe não tem história **BOA** pra contar!"_ **#Fato**!

E falando em beber, eu estou completamente sóbria enquanto Hinata já estava bêbada! ¬¬' _Que mundo paralelo é esse_? Quer saber? **Chega**! Estava me mantendo sóbria pra poder está consciente e poder fisgar aquele gato, mas hoje Gaara estava meio que... _Inalcançável_. Então, por hoje... **CHEGA**! Eu vou é aproveitar meu primeiro dia na faculdade de uma maneira Épica! Foi quando eu me levantei da mesa de uma vez, desistindo de escutar as **_nerdísses_** das meninas, e fui atrás das outras meninas que conversam e entendem coisas do meu mundo. Hinata e Tenten estavam tão empolgadas na conversa que nem notaram quando eu saí e só vi Hinata algum tempo depois, quando já eram mais de 5 da manha.

_- INOOO... Num sei você, mas não entra mais uma gota de álcool no meu organismo!_ - Comecei a gargalhar e abracei minha _**Melhor Amiga** de todos os tempos_!

_- AAAAAAAAAAh não, Hinaaaa! Agora que eu comecei!_ - Isso era verdade! Não é só conversa de bêbada não! Foi a vez de Hinata gargalhar.

- _Pois eu vou indo na frente, sua cachorra! Espero que esteja com a chave do quarto, porque eu tô pretendendo desmaiar quando me jogar naquela cama e só acordar a tarde_! - Ela não é um amor?

- _Ok Hina-chan!** Amo você**!_ - Disse beijando a testa dela e ela se foi, meio cambaleante, mas se foi. Espero que ela chegue bem porque eu não estou em condições de leva-la pro quarto também!

* * *

- _Ino... Já são 2 horas da tarde! Já perdemos a aula da manhã, não tô afim de perder a da tarde também não!_ - Acho que essa é a voz de Hinata, mas eu ainda estava bêbada pra associar ou compreender alguma coisa, então só murmurei um** "Eu não consigo ir!"** e logo voltei pro mundo dos sonhos, mas antes de ir completamente, ouvi a doce risada de Hinata e senti um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Depois não vi e não senti mais nada! E quando eu consegui acordar já eram quase 6 horas da tarde/noite. **Detalhe:** _Com uma ressaca do cão_!

Hinata ainda não estava no quarto, mas, como sempre, tinha um copo d'água e um comprimido _"tira ressaca"_ no criado mudo ao lado da minha cama. Hinata é demais né? Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ela. Depois que passou a tontura inicial, me levante e fui tomar um** BELO** de um banho frio, pra espantar aquela ressaca desgraçada de vez.

Não demorou muito e Hinata chegou e estava agindo muito estranho por sinal! Tava com os **olhos brilhantes** e** ar sonhador**, mas parecia, ou mesmo tempo um pouco... **Decepcionada**! Começamos a conversar sobre a noite de "ontem", mas aquele jeito "_avoado_" de Hinata tava me incomodando!

- _Hinata... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá distante!_ - Tive que perguntar. Ela me abriu um curto sorriso e corou! Pelo visto eu estava certa.

- _Eu..._ - Ela começou a_ brincar com os dedos_. Ela sempre faz isso quando está _envergonhada_. _- Eu conheci..._ - Ela tomou fôlego e decidiu falar logo tudo de uma vez. _- Eu conheci alguém hoje!_ -_** OMG!** _Isso sim foi uma surpresa! Não pelo fato de Hinata ter conhecido alguém, e sim pelo fato dela ter se interessado! _E como eu sei que ela tá interessada?_ Simples! Ela tá altamente corada, está gaguejando e não me olhou sequer uma única vez nos olhos. Nunca vi ela assim antes! Todos os outros garotos que ela conhecia ela nem se importava em me contar, porque todos os garotos eram _"vazios e superficiais!"_ . Mas agora, o que tava diante dos meus olhos, era algo extremamente inusitado! Eu sabia que em algum momento isso ira acontecer, afinal estávamos em uma das maiores universidades do país portanto aqui tá cheio de rapazes inteligentes e com conteúdo, mas tão rápido assim, realmente me pegou de surpresa. Pulei pra cama dela.

- _COOOONTA!_ - Ela levou as duas mãos a face pra cobrir as bochechas vermelhas._ Kawaii!_ *-*

- _Na verdade, eu o conheci depois da festa de ontem, quando eu estava vindo pro quarto e hoje o reencontrei!_

- _E como ele é? É bonito?_

- _Ele é lindo! E esse é o principal defeito dele!_

- _Hã? Como é que ser bonito demais pode ser um defeito?_

- _Deixa pra lá! O importante é que eu já tirei o meu time de campo. Por mais que eu tenho amado a companhia dele ontem e hoje... Ele não é pra mim, entende? Ele é aquele tipo de garoto que é capaz de ti apaixonar quase instantaneamente sabe?_ - Sei! Com certeza sei! - _E eu não quero isso pra mim logo agora, sem nem me dar a chance de conhecer outros rapazes que façam mais meu tipo que ele._

- _E por que diabos ele não faz teu tipo, Hyuuga? Você vivi botando defeito nos outros._

- S_ei lá! Ele é daqueles populares que eu nunca gostei, sabe? Ele é do time de futebol_! - Outro ponto positivo pra ele. Já tô gostando desse cara. _- Assim, falando nisso. Vai ter a estréia do time hoje!_ - **_OMG!_**

- _SÉÉÉÉÉRIOOO? POR FAVOR DIGA QUE VOCÊ VAI COMIGO!_ - Quase que eu pulo em cima dela.

_- Eu nem sei, Ino!_

_- Não lembro de ter te dado escolha._ - Já tinha me levantado pra escolher a roupa.

- _Esculta Ino! Você não tá entendendo! Ele..._

-_ Não! Não tem desculpas! Eu também tô interessada em um cara do time de futebol e quero ir vê ele jogando! E você vai comigo pra vê o seu Gato jogar também! Vem, te ajudo a escolher uma roupa._

_E, naquele momento, se eu soubesse a consequência que aquela minha atitude causaria, jamais teria arrastado Hinata pra aquela arena. Pelo menos não sem antes ter ouvido o que ela tinha pra me falar. Talvez eu mesma tenha sido a causa da minha ATUAL situação._

**_Imaginem a cena comigo:_**

Um estágio lotado de universitários agitados e vestidos de **vermelho e verde**. Todos cantando em uma só voz com raça e orgulho o _Hino da Universidade_. Todos os jogadores já em campo e uma vitória certa já estava vindo a tona. Eu, Hinata,Shokamaru, Kiba, Shino e Tenten estávamos na primeira fila da arquibancada, que parecia tremer a cada _Touchdown_ que** Stanford** marcava. O arrepio e o orgulho de fazer parte daquela universidade preenchia o peito de cada um de nós. Era uma sensação **_INCRÍVEL_ **que só quem já sentiu poderia descrever. Porém aquela sensação não parecia atingir Hinata! Em situações normais ela que estaria a mais empolgada de nós, afinal ela também gosta desse tipo de_ "jogos masculinos"_, mas hoje não. Ela simplesmente estava... presente em corpo, porque só Deus sabe onde andaria seu pensamento. Deixei pra lá. Depois eu conversava com ela, tava aproveitando o meu **_Gaara_ **como qualquer outra garota aqui. E falando nele, vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu quase no fim do jogo. _O fato que mudou o meu destino completamente._ Dá vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede toda vez que eu lembro disso. Dói no mas profundo intimo do meu ser lembrar que em um único momento de distração que ele olhou na** minha direção,** e ali ficou olhando por um tempo parado no meio do campo com o jogo ainda acontecendo, que Gaara foi acertado em cheio por outro jogador que vinha correndo de costas e não o viu parado ali fitando a platéia e Gaara **perdeu a consciência.**

Primeiro veio o frio na barriga: _"ele se distraiu porque tava olhando pra mim?"_ E depois veio a realidade: _"Meu Deus! Ele tá bem?"_ Toda a plateia ficou apreensiva. Até Hinata teve uma reação exagerada à isso. E quando a equipe médica disse que ele só tinha desmaiado, mas que ficaria bem, todos respiraram aliviados. _Gaara realmente é o Herói daquele time. _

Lógico que após o jogo todos iriam visitar Gaara, por isso deixei pra ir só após as coisas se acalmarem. É até redundância minha dizer que Gaara não quis vê nenhuma daquelas garotas "ridículas". E mais redundância ainda seria dizer que era obvio que ele também não iria querer **nos** vê. Sim, eu realmente disse _"nos"_. Lógico que eu arrastei Hinata comigo. Em todo o caminho ela tentou me falar alguma coisa, e eu de **BURRA** não escultei!

- _Inoooo, por favor! Para só um pouquinho e esculta o que eu tenho pra falar!_ - Ainda tinham algumas garotas na enfermaria, fora Hinata, a recepcionista e eu.

- _Não, Hinata! Esculta você! Essa é uma chance única de vê aquele deus grego de perto e eu não vou deixar essa chance passar por sua causa!_ - Eu sei que eu fui fria com ela, mas Hinata tem vezes que não sabe quando parar. - _Qualquer coisa que você tenha a me dizer pode esperar até mais tarde, mas eu vou vê Gaara agora nem que eu tenha que invadir esse quarto._

- _O que eu quero te dizer é exatamente sobre iss..._ - E antes que Hinata pudesse terminar a frase, a porta do quarto do Gaara foi aberta e o irmão dele saiu lá de dentro. Todas as garotas o cercaram e ele ignorou todas, mas quando ele nos viu, ele abriu um belo sorriso. **_What?_**

- _Olha só quem finalmente resolveu aparecer!_ - Bom... Eu não tava entendendo nada, mas eu tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade.

-_ Nós vinhe..._

- _Hey Gaara!_ - ¬¬' Ele me ignorou bonito. _- Você tem visita!_

- _Pois mande ir embora!_ - Era a voz do Gaara que vinha de dentro do quarto.

-_ Tem certeza?_ - - Kankuro abriu mais o sorriso.

-_ Tenho! Já disse que não quero vê ninguém!_ - Foi a resposta de Gaara.

_- Pois essa eu tenho certeza que você vai querer vê!_

_- Aé? E porque eu iria..._ - E Gaara não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Kankuro foi até Hinata e a puxou pela cintura, passando por todas as outras garotas, e a deixando no campo de visão do Gaara.

**_E meu mundo começou a ruir e um arrepio ruim percorreu meu corpo_**. E foi a partir daqui, que eu comecei a desejar que tudo aquilo não passasse de um **pesadelo** ou uma **grande confusão** de minha parte.

Respirei fundo e fui pro lado de Hinata. Foi quando eu vi o sorriso mais lindo e carinhoso que alguém poderia dá na vida, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro de Gaara que eu vi. E isso me deu vontade de chorar.

- _Então foi preciso eu vim parar na enfermaria... Pra você vim conversar comigo?_ - Nesse momento, eu vi algo que eu nunca imaginaria vê na minha vida. A **Muralha Hyuuga** desmoronou e deu o mais belo dos sorrisos pra ele: _o sorriso de uma mulher **apaixonada**._

- _Ué? Pensei que você tivesse me dito que é o melhor jogador do time!_ - Hinata falou com uma certa ironia. _" Quem é você e o que fez com minha melhor amiga?"_ Gaara sorriu divertido.

-_ Desculpe decepciona-la, mas é que hoje eu não estava num dia muito bom. Não tava conseguindo tirar uma certa garota, que tem péssimo senso de direção e vive se perdendo, que me esculachou e ainda me deu um fora épico, da cabeça!_ - Hinata também sorriu divertida e começou a andar na direção dele. Ela já não parecia mais aquela Hinata insegura e nervosa que entrou nessa enfermaria, muito pelo contrário, tava agindo com a naturalidade que ela só tem comigo ou com pessoas que ela conhece bem.

- _Tenho certeza que ela teve motivos pra fazer isso_! - Gaara sentou-se na cama da enfermaria. Já não estava mais com a roupa do jogo, já estava banhado e com roupas normais só esperando alta.

Meu coração tava pra sair pela boca.

_- Talvez! Eu tenho uma péssima reputação! Mas eu queria provar a ela que minha reputação não faz jus ao que eu sou._ - Ele estendeu a mão pra ela e ela aceitou.

_- Não? Então você não é tão bom jogador como dizem?_ - Gaara deu uma risada gostosa. Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

_- Não, isso eu sou mesmo! _- Gaara sorriu convencido e Hinata revirou os olhos. Ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a a boca. _- Estou feliz que você esteja aqui!_ - Hinata corou e apertou a mão dele.

_- Não fique feliz. Você me deixou preocupada_! - Ele sorriu e sentou Hinata ao seu lado na cama. Um virado de frente pro outro e de mãos dadas.

- _"Assim diz o ditado: a esperança talvez nasça quando tudo é desgraça." _- Os dois encararam-se com leves sorrisos. Hinata corada e Gaara com... sei lá, Admiração? Ou Ternura. Pareciam até feitos um pro outro.

_- Tolkien? Tá tentando me impressionar ou você também é fã?_ - Quem diabos é Tolkien? (_**N/T:**_ _Que CALUNIA, INO!_)

_- Não! Não tanto! Gosto dos filmes do "O Senhor dos Anéis", mas o livro é um saco!_ - Ah, Esse é Tolkien! Acho que eu preciso ler mais.

_- Ah, mas fala isso de novo que eu taco uma mãozada na tua cara!_ - Hinata não parecia brincar.

_- Ei, Cadê a liberdade de expressão?_

- _Que mané liberdade de expressão! Só pode ter ficado biruta quando bateu a cabeça pra chamar o maior livro do século XX de saco!_

- _Bla bla bla! O cara pra contar que alguém atravessou a rua leva mais de dez páginas!  
_

Hinata olhava pro Gaara como se tivesse sido ofendida pelas próximas nove gerações.

- _Se em dez segundos você não me dizer um livro de fantasia melhor que Senho dos Anéis, __Eu vou bater em você!_ - Gaara riu e nem pareceu pensar pra responder.

- _Harry Potter!_ - Hinata abafou uma risada! - _Que foi?_

- _Nada, só pensei que eu tivesse discutindo um assunto sério com um homem sensato, mas parece que eu só tô discutindo com uma criança! (**N/T:** Eu AMO Harry Potter, mas daí a pessoa me dizer que a história de bruxos é melhor que a história de Magos, Elfos, Guerras, e várias outras coisas fantásticas... É tá de brincadeira com minha cara!¬¬)_

_- Hey!_ - Foi a vez de Gaara se sentir ofendido. - _Esculte aqui, Senhorita Hyuuga! Nesse pouco tempo que a gente se conheceu você já me esculhambou, me abandonou, me fez sofrer um acidente, reapareceu e voltou a me esculhambar. Então tá na hora de a senhorita ouvir umas boas também._

_- Hã? Mas o que..._ - Ele não deixou Hinata continuar. Avançou pra cima dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos, e a deitou na cama. Hinata pareceu surpresa com Gaara completamente por cima dela, mas dava pra vê o ar de diversão no rosto dele. Ela ainda tentou se debater pra sair de baixo dele, mas essa luta só durou até ela ouvir isso:

- "_Quanto mais avançamos, mais difícil será recuar; apesar disso não lhes é impingido qualquer juramento ou compromisso de continuar além do que estiverem dispostos.** Pois ainda não conhecemos a força dos próprios corações**, e não podemos prever o que cada um encontrará na estrada."_ - Hinata cedeu instantaneamente! **_Não há maneira mais fatal de se conquistar uma garota nerd, do que citando uma frase do livro preferido dela_**. Gaara já não precisava mais segurar os pulsos de Hinata, ela estava com os olhos brilhantes olhando fixamente nos dele. Ele sorriu e segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. _- E eu realmente não pude prever que na minha estrada, eu encontraria você e que ficaria perdidamente apaixonado em menos de 24 horas._

E, na minha presença, ele a beijou!

Por favor, alguém me mate! Sai dali e voltei pra recepção. Meu estomago tava pra sair pela boca e tudo que eu queria era ir pro meu quarto, ficar sozinha e chorar. Chorar como se minha vida dependesse disso. Mas fui impedida.

-_ É... Pode até ter dias ruins na vida de um Homem, mas, as vezes, pela mulher certa valem a pena._ - Disse Kankuro que também desistiu de segurar vela e me acompanhou. Poucas garotas ainda restavam ali.

_- Você quer dizer que Gaara se machucou de propósito só pra Hinata vim aqui?_ - Perguntei.

_- Não! Mas a cada pessoa que entrava naquela enfermaria... ele tinha a esperança que fosse ela._ - Por favor, alguém me explique o que diabos está acontecendo. _- Eu juro que nunca imaginei viver pra ver isso, mas Gaara está disposto a lutar por essa garota. Sua amiga deve ser alguém muito especial pra deixar Gaara tão... tão... encantado._ - Só quem sabe como dói sorrir quando tudo que você quer é chorar, me entende nesse momento. E doeu. Doeu muito, mas eu sorri.

-_ Hinata é a garota mais especial desse mundo! Agora se você me der licença... Vou indo na frente. Você diz isso a Hinata pra mim?_

_- Claro! Não se preocupe._ - E mais uma vez eu sorri. Sai da enfermaria e assim que sai do campo de visão de Kankuro... Eu corri! Corri o mais rápido que consegui e chorei. Chorei ignorando todos os olhares que as pessoas me mandaram. Quem se importa, afinal! Quem se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam quando está se sentindo uma dor tão forte no coração? Não! No coração não: _**Na alma**_!

**_Provavelmente nunca mais conseguiria sorri na vida. Minha energia alegre se esvaiu. Meu sorriso longo e eterno, simplesmente, deixou de existir. O coração disparava e a cada passo que eu dava a dor só aumentava._**

Entrei no meu quarto, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama**_. Chorei, chorei e chorei_**. Como eu consegui ser tão burra? **TUDO** agora fazia sentido. Não, não era pra mim que ele tava olhando _**quando se distraiu,** foi pra ela._ Como eu pude pensar que foi pra mim? Se na noite anterior eu faltei pintar meu nariz de vermelho pra ele me notar, porque ele me notaria no meio de milhares de pessoas? _QUE BUUUURRA!_ **Sempre foi ela**. Era pra ela que ele olhava enquanto eu dançava pra ele. Era atrás dela que ele estava enquanto eu estava atrás dele. E era dele que ela tava tentando me falar quando eu não a deixei falar nada. AAAAAAAAAH... Mas agora ela ia me explicar bem direitinho essa história toda.

E então? Conseguiram imaginar a cena? Pois eu, nem que eu viva mil anos, esquecerei aquela cena.

_E duas horas depois..._

_- Isso são horas de chegar, Senhorita Hyuuga?_ - Acendi a luz do quarto como um pai que espera a filha que saiu pra uma festa escondida.

_- Se eu soubesse que você estava me esperando, teria vindo mais cedo!_ - Disse Hinata corada e tirando o cachecol vermelho do pescoço,aquele cachecol não era dela. Eu sorri. Tava tentando agi o mais naturalmente possível.

_- Vem, senta aqui e me explica essa história bem direitinho._ - Ela sorriu e veio saltitando pro meu lado. Minha amiga realmente tava feliz. Como eu posso tá triste se ela tá tão feliz?

- _Então agora você quer me ouvi né? -_ Ela deitou no meu colo e eu comecei a alisar seus cabelos sedosos.

_- Desculpe por antes! - _Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de não ter te ouvido! _- Mas prometo que só vou te ouvir, não vou falar mais nada._ - Ela piscou pra mim e começou a me contar a história.

* * *

_" Depois que eu saí da festa de madrugada, eu não fazia a menor ideia de como eu iria pro quarto. Olhei pra um lado e olhei pro outro, estava completamente perdida. E o pior é que não tinha um único vivente pra eu pedir alguma informação. E foi quando ele apareceu._

_- Perdida?_

_- Completamente! - Virei pra conhecer meu provável salvador e sorri. Juro pra você que meu primeiro pensamento quando o vi foi "Que lindo! Ele é ruivinho!" - Poderia me dá uma informaçãozinha? - Ele sorriu de volta._

_- Qual seu alojamento? - Ele veio andando na minha direção. Eu não sabia se ele tinha concordado em me dá uma informação ou se ele só queria saber onde é meu alojamento._

_- O MedGold! - E o sorriso dele se intensificou._

_- Posso acompanha-la até lá? - Essa foi a "resposta" dele._

_- Poder você até que pode, mas acho melhor não! - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha._

_- Não vou abusar de você nem nada parecido!_

_- O problema não é você, sou eu! - Ele me olhou com uma cara de duvida mais bonita que eu já vi na vida, me fez sorrir. - Eu me desconheço quando estou bêbada e você é uma baita de um gostoso! E é ruivo! - Ele deu uma risada gostosa. - É sério! Eu não confio em mim, então você também não deveria._

_- Pois vamos fazer assim, senhorita. Eu vou desse lado e você vai desse. Prometo manter distância e não me aproximar enquanto você ainda não confiar em você mesma. - Foi minha vez de sorrir._

_- Por sua conta em risco?_

_- Claro! Não posso deixar uma dama sair por aí sozinha no meio da madrugada, principalmente quando ela está levemente alterada. - Ele fez um gesto pra mim seguir em frente. - E depois... Não seria nada mal ser assediado ou agarrado por uma bela mulher como você! - Nós dois gargalhamos e começamos a caminhar._

_E sabe aquela conversa sobre manter distância? Pois é. Ela não durou muito tempo. Logo ele já estava próximo a mim e já estávamos conversando como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Acho que isso é mal de bêbado. Nisso passamos um bom tempo conversando_

_..._

_- KKKKKKKKkkkkk... Sério? Mas o que diabos tu anda lendo antes de dormir pra ter esses sonhos? - Falei limpando as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos de tanto rir. Ele sorria divertido._

_- É sério! Acho que eu tenho que parar de jogar Slender e Resident Evil!_

_- OOOOOHH... Eu nunca joguei slender! - Fiz carinha triste._

_- Sério? Que tipo de nerd você é? - Aquelas palavras me fizeram sorrir novamente._

_- Eeeeii... Como você sabe que eu sou nerd? - Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e se fez de desentendido._

_- Sei lá! Você tem cara de nerd._

_- Mentira! Todo mundo fala que eu tenho cara de filhinha de papai,vulgo patricinha. _

_- Booom... Eu não acho isso. - Ele voltou a me olhar._

_- E o que você acha que eu sou então? - Não sei se eu ainda estava muito bêbada, mas eu estava com a impressão que estávamos andado por caminhos que eu não passei pra ir pra festa. E também não me lembro de ser um caminho tão longo! Mas eu é que não ia reclamar._

_- Bom... Pois vou falar exatamente o que você é! - Chegamos a entrada do GoldMed. - Qual o número do seu quarto?_

_- Huuuumm... 103, Eu acho! - Ele deu um belo sorriso e nós entramos. Meu quarto é no segundo andar, por isso foi só um lance de escada até chegarmos ao meu quarto. Eu já tinha pego a chave pra abrir a porta, quando ele pegou minha mão. Eu olhei pra ele confusa e ele sorriu torto._

_- Ainda lhe devo uma resposta! - Foi a minha vez de sorrir._

_- Oh! É verdade! Você vai me dizer quem eu sou né? - Ele sorriu malicioso e eu fiquei de frente pra ele, encostada na parede pra não cambalear, diga-se de passagem. - Tô esperando._

_- OK! - Ele estava bem próximo a mim. **Alerta de Perigo:** ele tem olhos verdes. - Você é uma garota nerd que gosta de Videogames, Animes, Livros... - E assim, ele começou a falar cada coisa que eu gosto. Fiquei visivelmente surpresa quando ele acertou até os meus personagens preferidos. - ... Assim, e ainda por cima é uma feminista que odeia homem machista que considera as mulheres sexo frágil. - Meu queixo tava no chão e ele sorria convencido. - E então? Acertei alguma coisa?_

_- De duas uma: Ou você é um espião que está me seguindo desde que eu nasci, provavelmente contratado pelos meus pais, ou eu sou muito fácil de desvendar. - Ele sorriu com gosto._

_-Posso lhe dar outra opção? - Fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Ou talvez eu tenha ouvido uma conversa sua com sua amiga na festa! - Abri a boca indignada._

_- Seu trataaaaaante... Não acredito! Quase que eu caio na sua lábia! - Ele se fingiu de indignado, mas logo nós dois caímos na gargalhada. Quando eu consegui me controlar e parar de rir, olhei profundamente nos olhos dele e lhe estendi a mão._

_- Hyuuga Hinata! - Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou._

_- Sabaku no Gaara!_

_- Bom, Gaara! Eu estou em desvantagem aqui! - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda segurando minha mão. - Você já sabe muita coisa ao meu respeito, mas eu não sei nada sobre você!_

_- É... Isso pode ser um problema! Você tem que entrar agora?_

_- Não! Por que? - Ele sorriu meio malicioso e me puxou pela mão até a varanda do segundo andar._

_- Porque eu gostaria de sua companhia por mais algum tempo! Você me daria essa honra?_

_- Seria um prazer! - Foi quando eu descobri que Gaara também é um Nerd e também descobri que ele joga futebol americano.E nós dois ficamos sentados em uma rede-sofá na varanda, conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios e olhando o nascer do sol. _

_Não sei como aconteceu, mas quando dei por mim já estávamos deitados, eu encostada no ombro do Gaara e ele com o braço por baixo da minha cabeça, alisando minhas costas._

_- Seu cheiro é bom! - Falei quase adormecendo. Gaara se surpreendeu. Afinal, aquela hora da manhã não tinha mais nenhum cheiro de perfume na gente._

_- Meu cheiro?_

_- Aham! Você cheira a cigarro e menta! É bom! - Senti ele me prensar mais contra seu corpo. Por algum motivo ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e depois encostou sua cabeça a minha._

_- Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso, sabia? - Não me surpreendi! É realmente difícil encontrar alguém que goste do cheiro de cigarro ou até mesmo de ficar no mesmo ambiente que fumantes! Eu sabia disso. Gaara sabia disso. Eu sorri e me aconcheguei melhor em seus braços._

_- Você me faria um favor?_

_- O que você quiser, Hinata! O que você quiser!_

_- Fume! Por favor. - Ele não me respondeu. Simplesmente pegou um cigarro no bolso e o acendeu sem tirar o outro braço debaixo da minha cabeça. Ele parecia tá querendo fazer isso a algum tempo já. Afinal eu já estava com ele a quase duas horas e ele ainda não tinha fumado uma unica vez. Ele soprou a fumaça pra cima e eu respirei profundamente. Sorri satisfeita. - Obrigada! - Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, só curtindo o momento._

_- Desculpa Gaara, mas... __Meus olhos estão muito pesados. - Ele sorriu, ficou um pouquinho de lateral e tirou o cabelo do meu rosto._

_- Hinata... Você me faz um favor? - Só fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Promete pra mim que amanhã, quando a gente se encontrar, você não vai esquecer de mim! _

_- Gaara... - Eu sorri. - Você não é alguém que se possa esquecer! - Ele sorriu dando uma ultima tragada no cigarro._

_- Por favor... Eu preciso que você prometa isso. - Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade e olhei profunda mente nos olhos dele. Sorri e enlacei meu dedo mindinho ao dele._

_- Eu prometo! - Foi quando ele fez o gesto mais lindo e carinhoso que um homem já fez comigo. Me deu um doce beijo na testa e depois ficou com sua testa encostada na minha! *-* Ele poderia ter facilmente tomado meus lábios e me beijado, afinal eu estava completamente a mercê dele, mas não foi o que ele fez. Isso me orgulhou muito e me encantou profundamente. Acho que foi a partir daí... Que eu me apaixonei._

_Depois disso, tudo que eu lembro é de acordar quase 2 horas da tarde na minha cama e com a roupa da festa ainda, mas sem minhas sandálias e bijuterias. Tentei acordar você mais foi em vão, então fui tomar balho e fui tentar achar minha sala da aula da tarde. Só que... Eu não fazia a menor ideia de por onde ir, fora que eu tava morrendo de fome e ainda não sabia onde era o restaurante universitário daqui. Foi quando, mais uma vez, ele me salvou._

_- Perdida de novo? - Me assustei ouvindo aquela voz, que eu já conhecia muito bem, vindo de trás de mim. Me virei e dei um belo sorriso ao vê-lo sentado na varanda do meu alojamento. Ele também sorriu e quase me fez suspirar._

_- E parece que mais uma vez você está fadado a ser meu salvador, Sabaku no Gaara! - Ele abriu mais o sorriso e veio até mim. Mais uma vez ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. Só que hoje ele parecia mais galanteador._

_- É um fardo que eu encaro com prazer, Senhorita Hyuuga! - Sorri um pouco corada. - Fico feliz que tenha comprido sua promessa. - Corei mais ainda._

_- Como eu lhe disse antes, você não é o tipo de pessoa que se esquece. - Ele ainda segurava minha mão. - E, não sei se eu já fiz isso, mas... Muito obrigada, por ontem! __- Ele piscou pra mim. _

_- Não foi sacrifício nenhum! Você é ótima companhia. Só fiquei decepcionado por que você não me agarrou. - Sorri com gosto e ele me acompanhou._

_- Parece que eu tenho mais auto controle do que eu imaginava. - Corei desviando o olhar do dele. Foi quando meu estomago fez questão de estragar o clima e fazer o favor de roncar bem alto! PQP! Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão vermelha na minha vida. Gaara sorriu divertido._

_- Huuuum... Eu tava indo almoçar. A senhorita me daria, novamente, o prazer de sua companhia? - Homem educado é outro nível né?_

_- Seria um enorme prazer! - Sorri divertida, mas ainda envergonhada. Gaara me ofereceu o braço que eu aceitei sem exitar e começamos a caminhar de braços dados até o restaurante universitário. Que eu espero não esquecer o caminho. - Assim... O que você tava fazendo no meu alojamento? Já tinha previsto que eu ia me perder é? - Ele deu uma risada gostosa._

_- Quase isso! Eu também moro nesse alojamento. - Corei novamente. Lógico que um cara popular como Gaara moraria no melhor alojamento do campus né? - Mas devo admitir que estava esperando você sair e te acompanhar até sua sala. Assim... Bem lembrado, perdi o primeiro tempo da tarde por sua culpa! - Sorri um pouco desconfiada, mas levei aquilo na brincadeira._

_- Não culpe a mim, culpe a ressaca que não me permitiu acordar mais cedo! - Nós dois rimos e chegamos ao R.U __(Restaurante Universitário)_ E adivinha quem encontramos lá?

_- Shikamaruuuuu - Gritei e as poucas pessoas que estavam lá, matando aula, olharam pra mim. Shikamaru, mesmo bocejando de preguiça, sorriu ao me vê e eu fui até ele pra abraça-lo. - Já tá cabulando aula no primeiro dia?_

_- Olha só quem fala, baixinha! Que coisa feia senhorita Hyuuga! Se seus pais sonham que a princesinha deles está cabulando aula logo no primeiro dia..._

_- Tá ta ta! A ressaca foi mais forte que eu. - Foi quando eu me lembrei de Gaara. - Assim... Gaara esse é um dos meus melhores amigos, Shikamaru! Shikamaru esse é meu atual salvador e novo amigo, Gaara! - Os dois sorriram e cumprimentaram-se._

_E lógico que Shikamaru não perderia a oportunidade de queimar meu filme com o Gaara, e Gaara pareceu gostar do que ouviu._

_- ... Sério! Você não é um privilegiado! Hinata é uma perdida! Literalmente! - Fiz cara feia. Desde quando eles se tornaram melhores amigos? _

_- Cala a boca e vamos comer que eu tô morrendo de fome. - Eu disse puxando os dois comigo. É um enorme R.U, diga-se de passagem. Fomos pro self service e eu fiz a festa. _

_Eu juro que tentei me controlar, mas não consegui. Comi como se não houvesse amanhã! Eu estava faminta demais pra fingir ser algo que eu não sou pra um cara que eu conheço a pouco tempo. Se fosse pra impressionar ele seria pelo jeito que eu sou mesmo, afinal ele já me viu bêbada, já me viu dançando, perdida e provavelmente teve que me levar nos braços pro quarto, então agora já era tarde pra fingir uma personalidade diferente. E eu sou uma comilona e tanto. Mas se bem que, nesse momento com ele olhando pra mim daquele jeito, ele parecia bastante impressionado._

_- Que foi? - Perguntei com a boca levemente cheia. Ele sorriu._

_- Bom, digamos que não sei de quantas maneiras diferentes você pode me impressionar. - Eu olhei pra ele confusa. - Juro que, ao julgar pelo seu corpo, pensava que você seria daquelas que come pouco e faz dieta sempre. - Eu e Shikamaru olhamos um pro outro e começamos a rir. - Que foi?_

_-Essa aqui? Fazendo Dieta? - Rimos mais. - Acho que isso só aconteceria se a comida do mundo tivesse acabando e ela não tivesse escolha. - Até Gaara riu dessa._

_- E pra onde é que vai essa comida toda?_

_- Acho que o Muay Thai fez um belo trabalho no corpo dela. - Quem respondeu foi Shicamaru porque eu tava ocupada demais, Comendo!_

_- Então a luta que você pratica é Muay Thai?_

_- E Krav Maga! - Consegui responder. Mais uma vez ele se surpreendeu._

_- Impressionado? - Perguntou Shikamaru com um leve sorriso._

_- Bastante! - Gaara se voltou pra Shikamaru. - A gente não encontra muitas dessa por aí né?_

_- Com certeza não! Essa baixinha aqui é diferente de todas as mulheres que já conheci. Se ela não fosse tão problemática..._

_- Eu não sou problemática!_

_- É sim! É a segunda mulher mais problemática que eu conheço. - Eu ri. Lógico que você é mais problemática que eu, Ino._

_- Você fala isso porque não conhece minha irmã. - Disse Gaara. E papo vai papo vem. Quando eu terminei de almoçar fui ao toalete e quando eu voltei Gaara e Shikamaru já estavam conversando. Detalhe: Não me deixaram pagar minha parte no almoço. "**Pasmem"**_

_- Sim, nós somos machistas! E você não pode fazer mais nada porque a conta já está paga! - Shikamaru me deu a língua e eu fiz cara feia._

_- Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você homens pra tomar minhas decisões por mim. - Falei irônica._

_- Você estaria "perdida"! - Disse Gaara. Shikamaru gargalhou._

_- Literalmente! - Os dois bateram os punhos em cumplicidade. Que ótimo! Mas um pra frescar com minha cara. E fomos nesse clima divertido até chegarmos na porta da nossa sala. -__ Hinata, vou entrando na frente! E_spero que possamos nos vê novamente, Gaara! Você é legal! - Os dois deram as mãos novamente, mas dessa vez foi com companheirismo. O que é que uma horinha de almoço pode mudar né? ^^

_- Se depender de mim com certeza nos veremos! - Foi a resposta de Gaara! E Shikamaru entrou na sala._

_- Bom... Eu também tenho que ir! - Fiz uma caretinha triste e ele fez quase um biquinho. Dei um beijo no rosto dele. - Xau! - E eu já ia lhe dando as costas, mas ele segurou minha mão. Até que enfim! ^^ Pensei que ele me deixaria ir assim! _

_- Hinata... - Ele parecia até um pouco nervoso! - Você... Vai assistir ao jogo hoje né?_

_- Estarei lá às 8 horas! - Pisquei pra ele e ele deu um leve sorriu. E não soutou minha mão ainda. _

_- Ótimo! Mas... - Ele levou a mão a nuca. Ele realmente parecia nervoso. - Eu... - Ele tomou fôlego e falou de uma vez. - Eu posso vê você depois da aula? - Então era isso! Sorri! Gaara não tem cara de quem fica nervoso quando quer chamar uma garota pra sair, mas acho que eu tava enganada._

_- Claro! Como você acha que eu vou pro quarto? - Ele ficou, visivelmente, feliz da vida._

_- Verdade! Parece que terei de ser seu guia por um tempo né? - Nós dois sorrimos e, me pegando completamente de surpresa, ele me puxou pra um abraço. Demorei um pouco a associar aquela atitude, por isso demorei a corresponder o abraço. Foi quando eu fechei os olhos e senti seu cheiro. Cheiro de perfume amadeirado misturado com o cheiro de cigarro de menta! MARAVILHOSO!_

_- Seu cheiro é bom! - Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Ele sorriu e beijou minha cabeça. _

_- Vou está esperando você aqui, quando você sair! - Depois disso ele foi pra sala dele e eu entrei na minha. E foi quando as coisas ruim começaram a acontecer._

_Sentei ao lado de Shikamaru, Lógico, mas assim que Shikamaru saiu de perto de mim, na hora do intervalo de professores... Duas meninas se aproximaram de mim e começaram a me envenenar. Elas tinham me visto com Gaara e começaram a fazer intriga! E foi quando eu descobri que Gaara era mais popular do que eu imaginava. Mas enquanto elas falavam e falavam, eu estava em outro lugar sabe? Tava dentro de lindos olhos verdes, embriagada com o cheiro de cigarro e menta dele. E acho que elas ficaram com raiva por eu está parecendo entediada com a conversa. Qual é? Elas nem dessa sala eram, vieram só pra me envenenar, mas aquilo não ia funcionar comigo. Já tenho minha cabeça feita._

_- Desculpa meninas, mas eu não sei porque vocês vieram aqui falar sobre uma pessoa que eu acabei de conhecer. Não tem sentido. Gaara é um cara muito gente boa que eu espero futuramente ter o prazer de conhecer melhor. O que ele fez ou o que ele faz da vida dele é problema dele. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a vê com o passado dele e quanto ao futuro, bom... Quem sabe!_

_- E é sobre isso que nós viemos alertar a você, Linda! - Sente só a falsidade da pessoa. - Gaara gosta de ficar com as calouras mais bonitinhas por um tempo e depois que ele cansa, trata elas como se elas nem existisse. Só estamos pensando no seu bem! - Eu revirei os olhos e "agradeci" pelos concelhos delas. Mas, não vou mentir, que aquilo me deixou pensativa por um tempo, infelizmente tinha entrado um pouco de veneno no meu sangue! _

_Quando reencontrei Gaara ele, ao meu vê, estava mais lindo do que nunca. Estava sentado na janela, quase em frente minha sala, dando uma tragada no cigarro e soprando a fumaça elegantemente. Meu coração disparou. Mal sinal. Quando ele me viu abriu um belo sorriso, eu sorri de volta e fui até ele.  
_

_- Agora entendi por que tava uma movimentação aqui fora na hora que o sinal tocou! ^^ Não sabia que você tinha um fã clube tão grande! - Ele sorriu e se levantou. O cheiro dele me invadiu. Acho que eu já tava viciada._

_- Eu falei pra você que eu sou bom! Quer dizer, que eu sou o melhor! - Ele sorriu convencido e eu revirei os olhos._

_- Sua modéstia também é a melhor ou tem alguém mais modesto que você nessa faculdade? - Ele gargalhou, mas não respondeu! Simplesmente me ofereceu o braço que eu aceitei sorridente. Conversamos coisas aleatórias do tipo: Como foi a aula? Gostou dos professores? Enfim, até que eu decidi chegar logo a um ponto que tava me incomodando. - Duas amigas suas vieram falar comigo hoje. - Gaara me olhou preocupado. _

_- E o que elas queriam contigo?_

_- Falar da sua fama e teus caprichos, falar como você gostar de sair se exibindo com suas modelos, das suas farras, enfim, várias outras coisinhas! - Foi quando Gaara me puxou desesperado pra uma rede-sofá que tem na varanda do alojamento. Setamos de frente um pro outro e ele segurou minhas mãos. EU não tava entendendo nada._

_- Hinata, não leve em consideração o que elas te disseram, eu... - E ele começou a falar um monte de coisa sobre o passado dele que, pra mim, não faziam sentido nenhum, então tratei logo de interrompe-lo._

_- Ow, ow, ow, calma aí garotão! Eu não entendi quase nada que você me disse, mas vou falar pra você a mesma coisa que eu falei pra elas: eu não ligo! - Ele arregalou os olhos. - O que você fez ou deixou de fazer eu não me importo! Não vou ficar refém de uma imagem sua que o povo fala pra mim. Eu sei o que eu vi nessas ultimas horas. Meu pai sempre me disse que eu já tinha me cabeça feita desde meus dez anos, e não vai ser qualquer desconhecido que vai mudar ela. - Gaara pareceu admirado. - Se bem que a imagem que eu tenho de você não é muito diferente da que elas me falaram._

_- Hã? E que tipo de imagem você tem de mim? - E voltamos ao jogo do "quem você acha que eu sou" só que agora os papeis se inverteram._

_- De um moleque! - Ele pareceu chocado._

_- De um "moleque?" - Não, ele parecia ofendido!_

_- Não! Acho que a palavra certe seria... Superficial. - Gaara já ia argumentar, mas eu não deixei. - Calma, hoje é minha vez de falar. - Ele resolveu esperar eu falar. - Visivelmente falando quando vi você a primeira vez, naquela festa eu revirei os olhos e pensei " Aquele é o tipo de cara que eu jamais me interessaria! " - Ele cada vez parecia mais chocado._

_- Você tá falando sério? - Acho que ele não tá muito acostumado a ouvir isso._

_- E era pra mim pensar diferente? Você tava cercado de mulheres, poderia escolher qualquer uma a dedo, só por beleza. E na minha concepção feminista de pensamento, um homem que escolhe uma mulher assim é tão superficial quanto ela ou seja, um moleque! Só consegui vê ali um garoto popular que gostava de fazer ruaça, virar noite em festas de arrombar e exibindo modelos oferecidas por aí! E agora eu te pergunto: Eu tava errada? - Gaara abria e fechava a boca. Não sabia o que responder._

_- Mas e agora? Que imagem você tem de mim?_

_- E então... A gente conversou! E você não é nada superficial Gaara! Nem um moleque! - Ele suspirou aliviado. - Pra falar a verdade você me deixou extremamente surpresa! E eu gostei do que vi. Tanto física como mentalmente. Em menos de 24 horas você me fez pensar mais em alguém... do que eu já pensei no meu ex namorado durante dois anos de namoro. - Gaara sorriu triunfante e visivelmente satisfeito. Droga! Eu teria que tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele. - E isso é ruim! -Não falei? Ele ficou sério, se aproximou mais de mim e segurou meu rosto._

_- Não! Não é ruim!_

_-Eu menti pra você, Gaara! - Segurei as mãos dele que estavam em meu rosto e as tirei de lá. - Eu menti quando disse que não me importava com nada que você fez no seu passado! Suas amigas conseguiram me envenenar um pouquinho e só agora eu consegui sentir esse veneno ardendo dentro de mim. - Gaara estava com a expressão preocupada novamente. Eu sorri e desviei os olhos dos deles. - Sabe porque isso é ruim? Porque eu conheci você hoje e já senti algo que eu nunca consegui sentir por alguém antes. Mesmo quando eu namorei, eu não senti... isso que eu senti com você HOJE! E você não sabe o quanto me afetou, ouvi que a UNICA pessoa que fez meu coração acelerar descompassadamente... Já fez isso com VÁRIOS outros corações! E que eu poderia ser apenas mais uma._

_- Não! Não não não! Você nunca, ouviu bem, nunca será somente mais uma! Hinata... Com você foi diferente desde o inicio! Desde que eu vi você pela primeira vez naquela arena. Você parecia tão serena. E quando a cerimonia acabou um pensamento me veio a cabeça: "Eu quero vê-la novamente" e eu reencontrei você, __dançando de forma engraçada naquela festa! - Corei dos pés a cabeça. Ele segurou meu rosto novamente. - Não consegui parar de olhar pra você, às vezes menina, ás vezes mulher. Eu já estava encantado por você, aí esculto uma certa conversa sua e descubro que você é uma Nerd! E, naquele momento meus olhos brilharam! Eu tava tão encantado, que não conseguia chegar em você! Eu tava com medo e inseguro. Você parecia muito segura, mesmo estando bêbada! Então eu resolvi esperar, mas quando eu criei coragem... Você já estava indo embora. E eu tive que ir atrás de você. - Se o objetivo dele era me deixar abalada... Ele conseguiu. - Você nunca foi somente mais uma Hinata! Você é especial. - E ele me beijou!_

_ E meu mundo parecia todo em câmera lenta e só existíamos nós dois. Eu nunca senti isso antes e isso não podia continuar. Busquei força de todos os deuses e me levantei de uma vez. Dei as costas pra ele e abracei meu próprio corpo pra poder parar de tremer._

_- Hinata..._

_- Eu não quero me jogar de cabeça nisso, Gaara! Eu sou muito inexperiente quando o assunto é paixão. Hoje é meu segundo dia aqui na faculdade e eu não quero logo de cara tê uma experiencia traumática na minha vida, onde minha primeira reação ao me machucar seja voltar correndo pros braços de meus pais!Então... __Vamos só... seguir em frente, ok? - Cara, aquilo sim foi difícil de falar._

_- Não desista de nós dois sem nem ao menos ter tentado! - Ele me virou pra ele. - Deixe eu provar pra você que eu não sou o monstro que você tá pensando. Se você me conhecesse melhor..._

_- "As coisas acontecem como querem, e não há necessidade nenhuma de correr ao seu encontro." - Eu o interrompi com essa frase épica do meu livro preferido e depois... Sai correndo pro meu quarto. Onde encontrei minha melhor amiga com uma bela cara de ressaca ainda deitada na cama e que, mesmo quase morrendo, me arrastou pra um jogo onde eu fui levada diretamente pra ele novamente. _

_Destino?" _

* * *

Bom caros leitores, agora deixem-me perguntar algumas coisas a vocês: Sabem como é ouvir detalhadamente que sua melhor amiga viveu tudo, repito, **TUDO** que você passou anos e anos **ensaiando** pra quando finalmente chegasse sua vez? Cada fala, cada gesto carinhoso, cada troca de olhares, Tudo, simplesmente, tudo que você sonhou viver... Já foi vivido por uma pessoa que **não dá a minima** pra isso? _Sabem como é perder pra uma pessoa... Que não precisou nem lutar pra ganhar?_

Sabem como é sentir... Que seu conto de fadas foi roubado? Que seu príncipe pegou a princesa errada?

**_Não sabem?_**

Que bom pra vocês, meus queridos, porque a dor que eu senti naquele momento... Eu não desejo nem pro meu pior inimigo. Mas sabe o que é pior ainda que isso? **É sorri!** Sorri enquanto seu coração está sendo quebrado em mil pedaços. É sorri ouvindo sua melhor amiga falar que o homem da sua vida, que você julgava ser perfeito... É realmente perfeito. _**E que ele não é seu!** E nem será!_

Cada gota de esperança que eu trazia em meu peito, queimou e virou pó. Cada fantasia que eu guardava no meu coração, parecia espreme-lo e me sufocar.

E isso não é só mais um de meus dramas.

Não havia mais chão, não havia mais ar, não havia fé, nem esperança, nem mesmo vontade de viver... Mas eu sorri!

Sorri e abracei minha amiga, dando-a apoio na sua decisão e em cada decisão que ela tomou posteriormente.

É Caros leitores, não parou por aí!

Sorri quando Gaara a pediu em **_namoro_** no dia seguinte, na frente de toda a universidade, no meio do_** trote da medicina**_.

Sorri quando Hinata me contou que ia levar Gaara pra São Francisco pra conhecer os pais dela, que ficaram loucos por ele, diga-se de passagem!

Sorri quando ela me disse que ela ia conhecer os pais dele em _**DUBAI**_! Isso mesmo, vocês não leram errado! Gaara é filho de um **Bilionário** dos Emirados Árabes. Mas não me surpreendi muito! Nunca achei que Gaara tinha cara de Americano, ele realmente tinha cara de quem é de país quente e desértico! Gaara é quente! ;)

Mas isso foi fichinha perto do que eu escultei quando Hinata chegou. Preparem-se! Será uma forte notícia agora. (Suspiro)

Hinata **perdeu a virgindade**! _"Pasmem"_

Simplesmente ela voltou dos Emirados Árabes... Como uma_** Mulher**_! Isso não foi impactante o bastante pra vocês? Pois eu vou dizer uma coisa que eu nunca tive coragem de contar nem mesmo pra Hinata: EU AINDA ERA VIRGEM! Vocês tão de queixo caído né? A NERD Hyuuga Hinata já tinha perdido a virgindade e EU, que era 300 vezes mais popular e já fiquei com mais meninos do que Hinata ficará em sua vida toda... Ainda era virgem! Dá vontade de rir né? Eu só vim perder a virgindade quase um ano depois de Hinata, mas ela não precisava saber disso, nem ela nem ninguém. Mas voltando ao assunto da primeira vez da Hinata... Vocês tinham que ouvir gente, parecia um sonho.

**O MEU SONHO**!

Eu que imaginei minha primeira vez na suite presidencial em um dos hotéis mais luxuosos do mundo. _(Só não sonhei em Dubai. Sempre fui muito sonhadora, mas nem eu consegui sonhar tão alto assim! Mas Hinata conseguiu viver ¬¬), _O Burj Al Arab ( Pra quem não conhece é só a maior infra estrutura usada como hotel, em uma ilhar artificial.). Acharam pouco? Pois eu vou continuar: Pétalas de rosa, vista panorâmica de toda Dubai, café da manhã na cama e, principalmente, um anel de diamantes!

Calma Gente! Hinata não ficou noiva com somente 3 meses de namoro, quer dizer, os pais do Gaara bem que queriam, mas como Hinata quase desmaiou ao ouvir a palavra **_casamento_**, Gaara achou melhor não apresar as coisas, mas a senhora _Sabaku No_ fez questão que Hinata ficasse com aquele anel por uma tradição de família.

Lembro quando Hinata me disse que Gaara é o tipo de cara que faz com que você se apaixone instantaneamente, mas aí eu me pergunto: Será que Hinata sabe o efeito que ela causa nas pessoas? Por se Gaara apaixona instantaneamente, Hinata apaixona na velocidade da luz e sem exerção! E com os pais de Gaara não foi diferente, porque, se por um lado, os pais de Hinata ficaram loucos pelo Gaara... Eu nem sei definir o nível de amor que os pais de Gaara sentiam por Hinata! Fizeram até um intimado exigindo a presença de Gaara e Hinata ao menos uma vez por mês em Dubai e eles sempre cumpriam com isso.

Nooooossa! Lembro dessa fase como se fosse hoje! Hinata estava radiante como o sol! Era lindo de se vê!

E não foi só pra Dubai que o casal viajou! Gaara fez questão de levar Hinata pra todos seus lugares preferidos. Em três anos de namoro, eles já tinham viajado pra Grécia, Itália, Roma, Suécia, Canadá, enfim, vocês já devem tê percebido que Hinata não é muito fã de sol, né? Ela sempre foi apaixonada por frio e todas as sensações que ele proporcionava, tipo: Chocolate quente, filme, edredom e Gaara! Mas com certeza, Gaara ganhou Hinata pra sempre, quando a levou no lugar que ela mais queria conhecer no universo: _**O Japão**_! O encantador Japão e toda a sua cultura que Hinata tanto era, e ainda é, apaixonada! Ai ai... E a melhor parte foi que, dizendo Hinata, eles tiveram a_** melhor e mais linda noite de amor** _que uma mulher pode imaginar.

_Tem como a vida ser mais injusta?_

E agora vem a pergunta que não quer calar: _**Você estão do lado de quem?**_

Da_ Hinata_, lógico! Eu não falei?

Eu sabia! Afinal, até eu tô do lado dela! Em nenhum momento Hinata teve culpa alguma com o que aconteceu comigo. Em nenhum momento mencionei que tava apaixonada pelo Gaara desde o primeiro momento que o vi. Simplesmente... **ACONTECEU**! Coisa do destino, do acaso, sei lá! Mas, sabe aquela frase que diz assim: _"Quando as coisas tem que acontecer, elas simplesmente acontecem!"_ ? Pois é, essa é a maior verdade do mundo! Não se pode evitar algo que já está **predestinado** a acontecer. Vocês podem até me chamar de covarde por pensar assim, mas é assim que eu penso agora. Porque se NÃO fosse pelo destino e se fosse por MIM, quem estaria feliz da vida do lado do Gaara seria EU! Nem que eu tivesse que _**virar NERD**_, nem que eu tivesse que **aprender a jogar videogame**, nem que eu tivesse que **gostar de Rock, de cheiro de cigarro **e** ler livro de ****fantasia**, _Eu faria tudo isso e mais um pouco **POR ELE!**_

Mas não pensem que essa história já acabou! Ainda existe algumas coisinhas que eu não falei pra vocês.

Lembram, lá no inicio, quando eu disse que estávamos muito longe dos Estados Unidos? Não lembravam né? Sabia! Pois é, nós tivemos que sair de Stanford e ir pra bem longe.

**_"Ah, Ino. E Por que Hinata sairia de Stanford e da vida perfeita dela?"_**

_**Resposta:** Ela não teve outra escolha, a culpa foi minha. _

_Ha ha ha ha ha_... Desculpem! Mas me deu uma profunda e sincera vontade de rir... **Pra não chorar**! Vocês não acreditariam na burrice que eu fiz. A burrice que, foi de uma grandeza tão absurda, que foi capaz de destruir vidas.

Mas eu juro a vocês, do fundo do meu coração, que se eu pudesse voltar atrás... EU VOLTARIA! Acho que vocês já devem até tá imaginando do que eu tô falando né?

É, é isso mesmo que vocês tão pensando! SEM QUERER... Eu acabei destruindo a felicidade da minha melhor amiga.

**_" E como você conseguiu fazer essa proeza "sem querer" Yamanaka Ino?"_**

Tudo a seu tempo caros leitores! Calma que eu vou contá-los, mas não vão ficar com raiva de mim!

Sabe... É até irônico! Passei três anos da minha vida sofrendo sozinha e calada, chorando pelos cantos e tentando matar minha carência de Gaara com qualquer um mais bonitinho que aparecesse, rezando pra que aquele "conto de fadas" da Hinata acabasse,só por um momento, pra ela sentir a dor que eu tava sentindo também. E... quando _**ele acabou**_... Tudo que eu queria era que _**não tivesse acabado**_. Vai entender né? (suspiro)

Tentem acompanhar o meu raciocínio: Você ficaria feliz vendo sua melhor amiga quase entrando em depressão e, pior, por sua causa? Pois é, eu também não fiquei nada feliz com isso.

**_"Ah, Ino. Se você sabia que Hinata ia ficar assim, então porque não fez de tudo pra evitar que ela fizesse essa besteira? Que tipo de amiga você é?"_**

Já falei que eu tentei! Vocês não leram lá em cima não? Quase que eu chorei um rio, mas Hinata parece uma mula empancada quando ela decide uma coisa. Juro pra vocês.

E quando ela decidiu, que naquela noite, ela terminaria seu namoro de três anos, nem o **Papa** tiraria aquilo da cabeça dela.

Hinata já havia tomado sua decisão e eu prometi acompanha-lá até o fim do mundo.

Mas vou deixar a própria Hinata contar essa história pra vocês, já que _ela é a Mocinha_ e eu sou a_ vilã!_ **¬¬'**

* * *

**_O começo do fim_**

Já tinha acordado com a sensação de que aquele dia não seria um dia comum, eu só não imaginaria o que ele me reservava. E pior, é que mesmo que eu adivinhasse... Eu não poderia fazer nada a não ser sofrer antecipadamente por isso.

Mas eu vou explicar pra vocês desde o inicio.

Era a _**Noite de Formatura do Gaara**_ e, como qualquer **madrinha** de formatura que se prese, eu estava a mil. Tinha acordado um pouco mais cedo e fui pro Spa: ajeitei o cabelo, fiz as unhas, limpeza de pele, depilação, enfim. O vestido eu já tinha escolhido a dias. Assim que pus os olhos naquele vestido eu sabia que ele tinha sido feito pra mim e unicamente pra mim. Detalhes a parte, eu tava bastante ansiosa e feliz por esse dia, acho que mais que o próprio Gaara, afinal hoje o _homem da minha vida_ daria o primeiro passo pra se tornar o maior**_ Cirurgião Cardiologista_** do mundo e eu estaria ao seu lado nesse momento.

Nesse e em todos os outro momentos da vida dele.

_Pelo menos era o que eu achava._

Não vou mentir pra vocês e dizer que nós somos o casal mais perfeito do mundo e que nós nunca brigamos, muito pelo contrário. Nós brigávamos quase sempre e por motivos geralmente banais. Acreditem ou não, Gaara e eu somos como **Sol **e** Chuva**. Sério! Vou provar à vocês: Eu sou Sonysta(prefiro **Playstation**) e Gaara é Caixista(DOENTE pelo **x-box**). Prefiro** One Piece** e Gaara, **Dragon Ball**. Eu prefiro o **Homem de Ferro** e Gaara o **Batman**. Enfim, poderia passar horas e horas aqui falando sobre o que eu e Gaara discordávamos, mas tenho outra história mais interessante pra contar pra vocês.

E nós também não discutimos só por esses motivos _"bestas",_ já tivemos várias discussões sérias nesses três anos de namoro, principalmente... **Ciúmes.**

Juro a vocês que nunca, repito, **NUNCA** fui ciumenta. Na verdade nunca nem tive a pretensão ou ambição de namorar alguém como Gaara, e não tô falando isso por causa que ele bilionário e sim pelo fato dele ser simplesmente **Perfeito**. E justamente por isso que eu morria de medo de perde-lo.

Mesmo eu olhando pra aquele rosto todos os dias durante esses três anos... Eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com aquela beleza. Sem exagero. Nunca me imaginei tão **Boba Apaixonada** na minha vida, assim como nunca me imaginei tendo uma crise de ciúmes, não, crise é pouco. Gaara me tornou possessa de ciúmes. Difícil acreditar né? Eu sei! MAAAAS... Aquele sentimento de posse era recíproco. Só que no caso de Gaara... Era doença. Gaara era doente ao ponto de me arrastar, pelo braço, classe a fora só por causa do meu parceiro de laboratório. Doente ao ponto de brigar com o DJ de uma casa noturna só porque o cara veio me buscar pra subir no palco e escolher uma música e foi quando Gaara apareceu, socou o cara e me arrastou pra fora da boate. E eu poderia contar mais mil crises que Gaara teve, mas passaria mil anos aqui. Então só quero ressaltar que _o bom de brigar é a reconciliação_ e Gaara sabe fazer as pazes melhor que ninguém, _se é que vocês me entendem._ ^^

Só sei que me adaptei completamente aquele estilo possessivo dele. Sempre me diziam que**_ não era normal_** aquilo, mas eu nunca escultei.

Droga! Fugi completamento do assunto da formatura né? Pois vamos já voltar pra lá. Vou direto ao que interessa.

Acontece, que quando eu cheguei linda e morena no meu quarto, Ino não estava lá. E isso me deixou bastante curiosa, afinal só faltavam duas horas pra formatura e ela já devia tá se arrumando, do jeito que ele demora pra se arrumar, imagina ela se arrumando pra ser madrinha. Isso mesmo! Ino vai ser madrinha do_ "namorado"_ dela, embora ela diga que não é. Ela não contou pra vocês, né? ¬¬' Bem o tipo dela. Ino estava com o **Rock Lee**. Isso mesmo! Também nunca achei que ele fizesse o tipo da Ino, mas como ela mesma dizia _"Homem bonito e rico é o meu tipo!"_ Essa é minha loira! Enfim, foi quando eu vi um caderno aberto em cima da cama dela e eu fui lê.

_Me arrependi amargamente por ter feito isso._

**Vou explicar:** Em primeiro lugar _não sou **bisbilhoteira**_, só pensei que ela poderia ter deixado um recado pra mim naquela página que estava aberta. Segundo lugar se eu soubesse que aquele era o **Diário** dela, não teria chegado nem perto, já que eu odiaria quem visse o meu. E em terceiro lugar... Se eu não tivesse visto, naquela página que estava aberta o nome do _**Gaara**_ e a frase " ... _E eu estarei lá, mais uma vez, vendo o homem que eu amo, provavelmente mais lindo e feliz do que nunca, do lado da minha melhor amiga, que também estará mais linda e feliz que nunca.E eu, como sempre, sorrindo, mas só Deus sabe a dor que eu estarei sentindo naquele momento. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu estarei desejando que fosse EU que pudesse está ao lado de Gaara!" _eu teria parado de ler imediatamente!

Mas não tinha mais como parar, aquela frase me fez olhar mais algumas páginas daquele diário e vocês não imaginam o que eu encontrei lá. Vocês não imaginam como, naquele momento, eu me senti o pior ser humano desse mundo. Minha boca ficou seca, meus olhos ardiam, minhas mãos tremiam, tava tendo dificuldades pra respirar e tudo que eu desejava era que aquele maldito diário nunca existisse.

Tava tão chocada que nem consegui chorar, até Ino chegar e eu olhar no fundo dos olhos dela.

Vocês devem tá pensando que eu esculhambei ela e nós brigamos desesperadamente, né? Mas andou foi longe disso. Quando Ino entrou no quarto, tudo que eu fiz foi correr pra _**abraça-la**_ e... _**Chorei**_. Ino não entendeu nada, mas correspondeu o abraço.

_- Hina... Que foi?_- Ela segurou meu rosto e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

-_ Por que você nunca me contou, Ino?_

_- Contou o quê? -_ Ela limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto, mas foi em vão porque elas só se multiplicavam.

_- Que você sofreu todo esse tempo?_ - Ela arregalou os olhos. Acho que ela tinha entendido o que eu tava falando, mas preferiu acreditar que eu tava falando de outra coisa.

_- N-Não entendi, Hina! Do que v-você t-tá..._

_- Por que você nunca me disse que sempre foi apaixonada pelo Gaara?_ - Ela arregalou os olhos mais ainda. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes como se quisesse falar algo, mas nada saia. -_ Ino... Eu... EU deveria saber o que eu tava fazendo com você_! - Agora Ino quem tremia.

_- C-Como... Como v-você..._ - Foi quando ela olhou pra trás de mim e deve ter visto o diário dela aberto em cima da cama. Foi quando ela perdeu a força das pernas e caiu de joelhos. _- Você leu meu diário?_ - Também cai de joelhos em frente pra ela.

- _Desculpa! Mas... Acho que essa seria a reação normal que qualquer namorada teria ao vê o nome do namorado escrito em vermelho com letras garrafais._ - Isso era verdade.

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso!_ - Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-_ Eu sei! Mas se eu não tivesse lido... Eu nunca saberia que tipo de amiga eu sou!_ - Ela se aproximou de mim.

_- Olha Hinata_ - Ela segurou minhas mãos. Nós duas chorávamos. -_ Não sei o que você leu exatamente, mas você não tem culpa de nada. Hinata olha pra mim!_ - E eu olhei. - _Você é a melhor..._

_- Como eu nunca percebi, Ino?_ - Não deixei ela continuar aquela frase! Eu não merecia ser chamada de melhor amiga. _- Tava tão obvio! Talvez eu até tivesse percebido mesmo, mas achei que fosse a faculdade que tivesse mudado você. Desde que a gente entrou aqui que eu percebi que você parecia mais... Madura. Mais calma e menos escandalosa. Mas... mas, na verdade, você só tava triste por todo esse tempo_ - Levei a mão a cabeça. _- Que porra, Ino! Você deveria ter me dito que tava sofrendo._

_- E O QUÊ?_ - Ino elevou a voz. Eu me assustei. _- E acabar com a sua felicidade e com a felicidade do homem que eu amo?_ - Bom, eu já sabia que ela gostava do Gaara, mas ouvir isso da boca dela foi como um facada no meu peito. Ino baixou a cabeça e fechou as mão em punho em cima do joelho. -_ E tirar o seu sorriso por nada?_

_- Poderia ter sido diferente! Vocês..._

-_ Não, Hinata! Não poderia ter sido diferente! Eu vi Gaara primeiro que você e desde que eu o vi eu tentei chamar a atenção dele de todas as formas possível... Mas ele nunca me notou. Sempre foi você._ - Isso era outra coisa que eu não sabia. - _Lembra, da nossa calourada?_ - Inesquecível. _- Pois é, naquele dia eu tentei de todas as formas chamar a atenção dele, mas achei que ele fosse alguém impossível. Tava cercado por belas mulheres e amigos, ele parecia tão lindo, tão popular, tão... incansável. Mas não pra você! Você sem nem ao menos tentar conseguiu o que toda garota dessa faculdade lutou pra conseguir. Então... Por que eu diria a você que eu tava apaixonada pelo seu namorado, se nada mudaria o fato dele está apaixonado por você? Só iria deixar você e Gaara triste, e uma só triste nessa história já é suficiente._

Fazia sentido! Tudo que ela me disse fazia todo sentido desse mundo.

Foi aí que eu me vi num poço sem fundo. Num beco sem saída. Em uma _incógnita._

E Agora? O que aconteceria? O que uma **amiga** deve fazer num momento como esse? O que uma** namorada** deve fazer num momento como esse?

Não, Isso não é drama! A dramática dessa história é a Ino, o que eu estou falando é a verdade e nada mais que a verdade. Pensem comigo:

Se eu continuasse com Gaara, como eu conseguiria olhar pra minha melhor amiga que eu fiz sofrer todos esses anos? Mas se eu terminasse com Gaara... **O que seria da minha vida?** Como eu conseguiria continuar a viver? Pior, e se ele encontrasse outra garota? Como eu suportaria isso? Não, eu não suportaria isso. Mas se por um lado eu não suportaria vê Gaara com outra, provavelmente Ino também não suportaria mais por muito tempo me vê com Gaara, pelo menos não se ela ama ele só um terço do que eu amo. Então... **_O que diabos eu posso fazer num momento como esse?_**

...

Só conseguia pensar numa solução.

_- Ino_... - Ino levantou a cabeça pra me olhar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o que me faz pensar que os meus devem tá piores que o dela. -_ Eu vou para **Oxford**!_

_- O quê? -_ Ela arregalou os olhos visivelmente chocada e incrédula. _- P-Por que?_

_- Desde meu trabalho científico do ano passado que eles insistem pra que Tenten e eu fossemos pra lá e você sabe disso! Então... Vou aceitar. Só isso._

_- Só isso? Você vai pra outro continente, **pra Inglaterra**, e você olha no fundo dos meus olhos e diz "Só isso?" Como se seus pais fossem deixar!_ - Ino tinha razão, mas eu já sou uma mulher de 20 anos, tenho que tomar as rédias da minha vida.

- _Oxford é considerada a Universidade mais tradicional do mundo, tenho certeza que meus pais vão aceitar minha decisão_. - Eu me levantei.

- _Por que isso agora Hinata? Por que tomar uma decisão importante dessas Só agora?_ - Olhei pra trás e Ino permanecia do mesmo jeito: Sentado sobre os calcanhares e cabeça baixa.

- _Eu... Eu já tinha me decidido sobre isso antes e_...

-_ MENTIRA_! - Ela gritou e eu lutei pra não desabar novamente. - _Você vai deixa-lo não é, Hinata?_ - Por favor, não diga isso. Doe demais.

Minha ausência de palavras fez Ino começar a gargalhar descontrolavelmente.

_- Qual é a graça?_ - Foi quando ela respirou fundo e se levantou. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto e, acreditem ou não, me deu um tapa na cara.

Não, não tinha doído. Mas o peso que aquele tapa significou pra mim... aquilo sim doeu, e doeu muito.

_- Ao menos uma vez na sua vida... Dá pra parar de ser egoísta, Hyuuga Hinata?_ - Já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. _- Dá pra você pensar no que vai acontecer com o Gaara? E... Comigo?_

- _Eu..._

-_ Escuta Hinata! Se você deixar Gaara ele nunca aceitará isso sem uma boa justificativa, talvez nem assim. E se você contar que tá indo embora porque sua melhor amiga é completamente apaixonada por ele... Ele nunca irá me perdoar! Ele só me odiará pelo resto da vida._ - Ino também chorava muito. - _E você acha que eu suportaria viver com isso? Sabendo que o homem que eu amo me odeia? Não Hinata! Eu prefiro mil vezes viver na tristeza ao vê ele me odiando e você triste_!

- _MAS EU NÃO_! - Primeira vez na vida que eu grito com a Ino. - _Você que tá sendo egoísta, Ino! Se coloca no meu lugar! Se você não quer me vê triste... Eu também não vou mais conseguir continuar com ele sabendo que vou está matando você aos poucos._ - Agora nós duas chorávamos como duas crianças. - _O que você quer que eu faça, Ino? O que você espera de mim agora?_ - Eu estava com as duas mãos no rosto, por isso não vi quando Ino se aproximou e segurou minha duas mãos.

_- Essa é sua decisão, Hinata? -_ Fiz só que "sim" com a cabeça. - _Pois e vou com você!_ - Fiquei surpresa. -_ Não sei o que esperar de você, Hina, mas você, mesmo sendo mais nova, sempre foi a mais madura. Confio na sua decisão e vou acompanha-la. Será melhor pra nós duas._ - Ela abriu um sorriso. -_ Acho que nós realmente estamos precisando de férias._ - Sorri também. Isso era verdade. Nos abraçamos por um loooongo tempo. Tempo suficiente até nossos corações voltarem para o ritmo normal, mas algo ainda precisava ser dito.

-_ Ino será que... Você pode suportar me vê com ele só por hoje?_ - Não consegui encará-la. Afinal pra mim era a mesma coisa que tá pedindo pra ela sobreviver a mais um dia de tortura. _- Eu... Eu preciso me despedir dele! - _Ino então sorriu e bateu a testa na minha.

- _Baka! Você não precisa me pedir pra sair com o seu Boy magia!_ - Ela me deu as costas e foi em direção ao banheiro._ - Que desperdício de homem! É até pecado! E eu que sempre achei que você fosse inteligente_. - E ela entrou no banheiro. E eu... Bom... Caí num abismo profundo.

Peguei minha roupa e maquiagem e corri pro quarto da Tenten chorando desesperadamente no colo dela. Ela tava desesperada sem saber o que fazer, mas permaneceu em silêncio até eu conseguir falar o que tinha acontecido e, quando eu disse, _**ela chorou comigo**_. E sabe o que é melhor? Ela aceitou vim comigo pra Oxford. Afinal Tenten foi minha parceira no Trabalho científico. E Ino foi com Shikamaru. E falando nele eu tenho que avisa-lo logo, tenho certeza que Shikamaru vai pra onde gente for, então ele precisa arrumar logo as coisas dele também.

Logo Tenten e eu começamos a nos arrumar pra cerimonia de formatura do meninos (Sim,Tenten vai ser madrinha do_** Kankuro**_ ^^ Eles meio que estavam tendo um caso), colocamos uma música bem animada eletrônica, ligamos pro restaurante e pedimos duas caixas de cerveja em lata pra nós, ou seja, cada uma bebeu 6 cervejas. _(**OBS:** É LÓGICO que em uma faculdade não é permitido beber nos quartos dos alojamentos, mas depois de três anos aqui a gente pegou certas manhas e formamos umas márfias por aqui ;)_ ) E só Deus sabe o quanto aquilo me fez bem. Ino me mataria se ouvisse isso, mas desde que eu conheci Tenten, ela se tornou minha primeira opção pra "desabafar" e me animar. E ela sempre conseguia o impossível. E eu amo ela. Sério mesmo! Não é papo de bêbada não.

Já estávamos arrumadas, maquiadas, perfumadas e levemente alteradas, quando os meninos vieram nos buscar. Quando vi Gaara, _mais **lindo** do que nunca_, não me aguentei e me joguei nos braços dele. Ele sorriu e me abraçou forte me tirando do chão.

- _Você andou bebendo, Senhorita Hyuuga?_ - Ele perguntou em meu ouvido e eu abri um belo sorriso pra ele e lhe tomei os lábios.

_- Posso pedir um favor a você?_

_- O que você quiser!_

_- Vamos aproveitar cada segundo hoje? Como se não houvesse amanhã!_ - Gaara sorriu e segurou firme em meu rosto. Acho que ele pensou que aquilo fosse só papo de bêbada e não que fosse o que realmente iria acontecer. Não haveria amanhã pra nós.

_- Como a Senhorita quiser!_ - Ele pegou minha mão, que estava com luva, e pois a pulseira que cada formando tinha que dá pra suas acompanhantes. (No caso das mulheres, elas teriam de botar uma rosa vermelha no bolso do terno dos seus acompanhantes.) Ele me ofereceu o braço que eu aceitei com muito grado e fomos pro salão de festa. _- Você está... Divina!_ - E estava mesmo:

Estava com um vestido azul escuro comprido e decotado, com um "V" enorme nas costa e um lascão, também enorme, na perna direita. Uma luva preta acima do cotovelo todo trabalhado em renda e em pedras brilhantes. Gaara ainda não sabe, mas por baixo desse vestido eu também estou com uma lingerie preta toda trabalhada em renda e ainda tava com uma sinta liga! ;) Já Gaara... Ai papai... Gaara tava impecável. Todo, todo mesmo... trabalhado no preto. Terno preto, a blusa por baixo do terno também preta, sapato e calça preta. Tudo. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam rebeldes como sempre, assim como a gravata, dando um ar selvagem a ele. Gaara nunca foi certinho. E isso sempre me exitou nele. Também tava com a beca pendurado no braço, ainda dentro da capa protetora.

A festa foi como um sonho. Gaara foi o orador da turma e lógico que ele disse belas palavras. Quis chorar umas 5 vezes durante a cerimonia, tanto de emoção como sentindo antecipadamente a dor da separação. Em nenhum, repito, **NENHUM** momento olhei pra Ino, mas aposto que ela tava tão, ou mais, encantada com Gaara que eu.

Por que as coisas tiveram que ser assim?

Bom... E depois da festa de formatura... Gaara me fez uma bela surpresa. Tinha um helicóptero esperando pela gente e fomos pra, nada mais nada menos, que **Nova Orleans**

_**Golpe Baixo, Sabaku No Gaara!**_

Ele sabe que eu sou altamente** fascinada** pela influência Francesa e Espanhola que existe nesse lugar. _O lugar mais **romântico** dos Estados Unidos_, com belas **paisagens**, ótima **música** e **culinária magnífica**, embora eu tenha experimentados uns pratos que foram exóticos demais pra mim. Mas não é isso o que mais me encanta lá, e sim o fato dela ter o titulo de "**_Cidade mais assustadora_**"! Isso mesmo! Não te exita saber que um dos lugares mais românticos do mundo é, ao mesmo tempo, o mais assustador? **Nova Orleans** é cercado de **_histórias sombrias e lendas macabras_** que é de arrepiar, e ainda é o lugar onde foi filmado um dos meus filmes "**dramáticos**" preferidos: **_Entrevista com o Vampiro_**. ( Super recomendo pra quem gosta de filme de vampiro de verdade que não brilham no sol ;) ) E que, infelizmente, nunca encontrei o livro pra comprar.

_- Não te apaixona, o clima de mistério desse lugar_? - Perguntei ao Gaara que só me olhava com o sorriso bobo característico dele.

- _A única pessoa que me apaixona aqui é você_! - Ele disse me abraçando por trás e eu sorri. Continuamos andando olhando pra aqueles casarões belíssimos e misteriosos.

Só por hoje! Só por hoje eu decidi não lembrar de nada nem de ninguém! Hoje só existe Gaara e Eu! Ontem quando chegamos aqui, e depois de uma bela noite de amor, eu disse a mim mesma que nossa "despedida" seria inesquecível e em nenhum momento me permiti pensar na Ino e em tudo que descobri recentemente.

Hoje... Só Gaara ficará na minha cabeça e eu aproveitarei intensamente cada momento com ele e SÓ com ele.

Nova Orleans estava em plena a **Mardi Gras**, que é o_** carnaval**_ de lá. E lógico que nós não íamos perder essa, então colocamos mascaras e chapéus e fomos pra rua. **_Nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida._**

No dia seguinte andamos de bondinho, pegamos uma balsa pra qualquer lugar, sem destino, fomos ao parque de diversões (Sabe quanto tempo fazia que não ia ao parque? Muito!), enfim. O que era pra ser uma viagem de apenas uma noite se tornou uma viagem de 3 dias e eu não estava com um pingo de pressa de voltar, mas era o que precisava ser feito. Por isso na nossa ultima noite na cidade mais encantadora que eu conheço, dei a Gaara a _**melhor e mais mágica noite de amor**_ da sua vida, e da minha também! Nunca fiquei tão exausta na minha vida e a reciproca era verdadeira.

_- Uau!_ - Disse Gaara alisando minhas costas nuas e fumando, enquanto eu estava deitada sobre seu peito nu só sentindo aquele cheiro que tanto me viciava. Sorri e me acomodei melhor ainda em seu peito. Já estava pronta pra dormir quando Gaara disse. -_ Tô com um pressentimento ruim_! - Me veio um nó na garganta. Acho que, o momento que eu tanto tentei evitar, tinha chegado.

_- Gaara eu..._ - Levantei um pouco a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos dele... E esse foi meu pior erro. Foi nesse momento que eu soube que não conseguiria falar. Droga! _- Eu tenho um presente pra você!_ - Me levantei da cama, completamente nua e fui até o bolso do meu casaco.

_- Outro?_

_- Outro? mas eu não lhe dei presente nenhum hoje!_ - Ele sorriu malicioso e eu entendi tudo! Corei e dei um sorriso malicioso.

_- Você não presta!_ - Ele também sorriu malicioso. Pulei na cama e mostrei a ele uma caixinha de anel. Ele se surpreendeu.

_- Então finalmente decidiu que tá na hora da gente casar?_

-_ ¬¬' Primeiro abra, Sabaku no Gaara_! - Ele sorriu divertido e pegou a caixinha da minha mão! Sorriu ao vê que o anel de formatura dele.

_- Ah, é mesmo! Ainda bem que eu tenho você na minha vida pra me lembrar que um médico formado precisa de um anel de formatura!_ - Eu sorri divertida! Sabia que ele não tinha comprado, pra falar verdade, sabia que nem tinha passado pela cabeça dele que ele precisava de uma anel.

Peguei o anel da caixinha e pus em seu dedo anular o magnífico anel de formatura. Sorri e beijei o anel.

_- Dá cor dos seus olhos!_ - E é mesmo! Gaara e eu sempre discutíamos sobre qual gene prevaleceria QUANDO nós tivermos nosso filho: Se ele teria olhos _**cor de pérola**_, como os da mãe, ou **verdes esmeralda**, como os do pai. Sempre sonhei com um garotinho idêntico ao pai, mas Gaara disse que quer uma menininha igual a mim! O que sempre me fez ter pena precoce da minha filha, porque se Gaara já é doente de ciúmes de mim, imagina da filha dele!

Gaara seria um ótimo pai, quer dizer, ele ainda será um ótimo pai, só que não de um filho meu.

_- EU também tenho algo pra você_! - Ele se inclinou e pegou dentro da gaveta do criado mudo um livro. Estranhei, afinal Gaara sabe que eu nunca conseguiu me dar um livro que eu já não tivesse. Levantei a sobrancelha e ele revirou os olhos. _- Primeiro abra, Hyuuga Hinata! Depois você me diz se você já tem ou não!_ - Dei de ombros e peguei o embrulho das mãos dele e quando eu abri, meus amigos... Vocês não tem noção do escândalo que eu fiz e do sorriso convencido que Gaara pôs no rosto.

_- OMG! On-Onde... Onde você... -_ Eu não tava conseguindo nem formular uma frase direito porque bem diante dos meus olhos e nas minhas mãos estava a **PRIMEIRA** edição do livro** "****Entrevista com o Vampiro****"**. Gaara deu uma boa risada da minha cara de boba.

- _Tudo que você precisa saber, minha amada, é que não trouxe você pra Nova Orleans a toa!_ - Disse Gaara apagando o cigarro no cinceiro.

- _Então foi seu plano pra me seduzir desde o início?_

_- Foi! E ele ainda vinha acompanhado de uma bela declaração, mas você tava tão... tão... Quente, hoje, que até me esqueci o que eu ia dizer_! - Sorri um pouco corada.

- _Ah, não! Pode lembrar!_ - Ele botou a mão no queixo como quem tivesse pensando.

_- Nada!_ - Botei o livro no criado mudo novamente e subi em cima do Gaara.

_- Por favor! É importante pra mim ouvir uma declaração hoje!_ - Ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e viu que eu não tava brincando. Ele se levantou, ficando sentado e me mantendo ainda em seu colo. Estávamos olho no olho. Ele segurou meu rosto.

_- Posso improvisar?_ - Botei minha mão por cima da dele que estava em meu rosto.

_- Deve!_ - Ele sorriu.

_- Eu não sei nem por onde começar!_

_- Comece me dizendo primeiro o que te fez se apaixonar por mim!_ - E Gaara deu uma gaitada! Sério. Uma bela gaitada! - Que foi?

_- Não tem como te dizer isso!_ - Disse Gaara limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos de tanto rir.

_- Hã? Por que?_

- Por que eu me apaixonei por cada detalhe de você! - Eu sorri boba pra ele e corei um pouco. - _É sério! Eu sei que nós discutíamos muito por pequenos detalhes, mas devo admitir que até as coisas que eram pra me fazer te odiar, só me fizeram te amar ainda mais._ - Engoli em seco. Meus olhos já sendo domado pelas lágrimas. -_ Foi você que me fez o Homem que eu sou, Hinata, eu estava tão perdido, em uma vida escassa e vazia, mas, por ironia do destino, eu encontrei você que também estava perdida, mas não figurativamente! - Eu sorri tentando segurar as lágrimas. - E mesmo perdida, você me colocou no caminho certo!_ - Foi a minha vez de segurar o rosto dele. -_ Nooossa... Você sempre foi tão perfeita! Não só fisicamente! Olhando pra você agora, eu acho... Não, eu tenho certeza que **mesmo que você arrase meu coração de todas as formas mais cruéis e maléficas que possam existir... Esse mesmo coração arrasado continuará te amando, eternamente. **_- Ai eu não me aguentei e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela minha face. Baixei a cabeça e Gaara a levantou segurando meu queixo. - _Hinata eu... Eu não sei porque diabos eu estou com esse pressentimento ruim, mas, se por algum motivo, acontecer algo com a gente que me impeça de ti ver, de ti tocar ou de ouvir sua voz... Eu quero que você saiba que eu serei eternamente grato por você amar um cara tão possessivo e egocêntrico como eu!_ - Sorri entre lágrimas. -_ Porque eu amo você, Hyuuga Hinata. Amo você ser a única mulher da face da terra a amar o meu cheiro de cigarro!_ - Dessa vez eu sorri com gosto. _- É sério! Qualquer outra mulher no mundo mudaria isso em mim, mas você não! Você é uma viciada!_ - Me fingi de indignada.

- _E você é um idiota!_ - E comecei a bater, de leve, no peito dele. Ele sorriu, segurou meus pulsos e me jogou na cama ficando por cima de mim me dando um longo e gostoso beijo.

- _Tem como não amar uma garota que te chama de idota no meio de uma declaração?_ - Eu sorri. - Eu te amo!

- F_ala de novo!_

_- Eu te amo!_

_- De novo!_

_- Te amo!_

* * *

E foi assim, que eu parti pra outro continente sem nem ao menos conseguir me despedir ou dizer, pessoalmente, o quanto eu amo ele. Como eu poderia? Como eu conseguiria dizer a ele, na noite mais feliz de nossas vidas, que eu estaria o deixando? Não, eu não sou um monstro! Eu sei que "fugir" dele também me torna um monstro, mas não tive outra escolha! Quando nós voltamos pra Stanford, Ino, Tenten e Shikamaru já estavam com suas malas arrumadas e prontos pra partir, então eu só fiz pegar a minhas e entremos em um avião assim que Gaara saiu pra confraternização só da turma dele. E tudo que eu consegui fazer foi lhe deixar uma carta. Eu sei que não foi lá grande consideração minha, mas funcionou! Afinal ele passou esses três últimos anos sem me procurar! E não, eu não fiquei feliz com isso, mas já era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

* * *

_Eu não sei nem por onde começar._

_Como poderei te dizer que que você entenda?_

_ Eu tenho tantas coisas pra te dizer, tantas respostas pra ti dar, mas não tenho mais muito tempo!_

_Eu já estou longe, Gaara! Isso mesmo, já estou a milhares de quilômetros de você nesse momento e nem adianta mais ir correndo pro aeroporto pra me impedir, como naqueles filmes de romance que eu odeio. _

_Nossa, tem tantas coisas que você deve tá querendo saber, mas tudo que você precisa saber nesse momento, é que essa é a coisa mais difícil de se fazer na vida: Deixar o grande e único amor de sua vida pra trás._

_Talvez... Um dia você entenderá isso que eu estou fazendo, ou talvez não! Eu não me perdoaria. Mas eu sei que você me ama mais do que eu mesma, assim como eu amo você mais do que você mesmo._

_Somos tão egoístas, né?_

_Não! Nesse momento eu não estou mais sendo egoísta. Muito pelo contrário. Estou abrindo mão da minha felicidade deixando você! _

_Gaara, seria muito putaria se eu ainda te pedisse um favor? Talvez sim, né? Desculpe, mas eu vou pedir mesmo assim: Não venha me procurar!_

_Eu sei que pedir isso a você é impossível, mas coloque-se no meu lugar, meu amor! Você abandonaria a sua razão de viver sem ter um bom motivo? Pois é, eu também não! Eu realmente tenho um motivo pra está fazendo isso e eu te peço, pelo amor de Deus, não procure saber onde eu estou. Me dê um tempo, seja paciente, espere por mim, quer dizer, espere comigo! O tempo que for preciso. Eu te amo, Gaara, e até o último dia da minha vida eu vou te amar, por isso não tenha presa. Nunca abrirei mão da minha fé em você. Se for pra ser, meu amor, com certeza será!_

_Eu te dou minha palavra._

_Eu prometo isso a você!_

_Agora e pra sempre... Até o tempo acabar._

* * *

**_ Fim_**

* * *

**É isso aí gente, minha primeira OneShot! **

**E não, eu não estudei em Stanford e ando é longe de ser tão linda e inteligente como a Hinata, tanto que nunca consegui passar em Medicina na Federal! ¬¬' Talvez eu tenha dado uma exagerada nessa história da minha vida. ^^**

_**"Então o que tem aí de fatos reais aqui, Ranninha?"**_

**O mais importante: Minha melhor amiga já foi apaixonada pelo meu ex namorado e eu só vim descobrir recentemente, com nós duas bêbadas em uma mesa de bar! Sério! ****Na hora eu ri muito, mas depois que eu parei pra pensar e refletir sobre isso, sóbria, que eu me toquei: _"Caramba velho, ela deve ter sofrido pra caralho! Afinal quase sempre que eu saia com ele, eu sempre chamava ela pra vim com a gente!"_ PQP!**

**Enfim... Tem várias semelhanças entre essa fic e o que aconteceu de verdade, tipo: O jeito de Hinata é, praticamente o meu! Principalmente o fato de ser Nerd. Gaara também tem muito do Bernardo (meu ex), principalmente o fato de ser já do sexto semestre, lindo, popular e fumante (e, assim como Hinata, eu amava o cheiro dele). Só que em vez de medicina ele faz Direito e eu faço Administração! ****O "Bêh" também não é tão nerd quanto eu, mas é tão fissurado em livros de fantasia como eu, tanto que acho que foi isso que fez ele se interessar por mim e não pela Aliny, minha "melhor" amiga que aqui é interpretada pela Ino. Ela também tem muito em comum, principalmente a arrogância. ****Bêh e eu nos conhecemos praticamente do mesmo jeito que Gaara e Hinata. **

**E tem várias outras semelhanças, mas também uma grande diferença: Eu nunca o abandonei! Mas uma coisinha chamada distancia, fez isso por mim. Mas isso não vem ao caso!**

**Bom, é isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! **

**Me deixem feliz e deixem seus Reviews! **

**OBS: Quanto as outras Fics... Nada a declarar!**

**Beijos! ^^**


End file.
